


Friends with benefits (Harry Potter x reader)

by SamSanchez857



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 42,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSanchez857/pseuds/SamSanchez857
Summary: Y/n L/n is a very powerful and wealthy pure-blooded witch who is a descendant of Merlin. She is a Slytherin in her 6th year at Hogwarts.She's not too keen on relationships but she does have friends with benefits. She is the most beautiful and popular girl at school.Her best friend is Draco Malfoy who she does have a friends with benefits as well, until a certain Gryffindor changes that.Draco and y/n are not siblings just best friends who grew up together.This is an alternate universe there is no Voldemort or anything trying to kill them. It's a different story line. Everyone's parents didn't die from Voldemort.(Also this will include a LOT of smut if you don't like that then this isn't the book for you.  Also I do not own any of the characters or images in the book, however, I do own the storyline. Anyway hope you guys enjoy it.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Reader, Harry Potter/xreader, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione granger/xreader, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Marauders & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, betrothal - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Please read the description beforehand because I keep getting the same questions and I answer them but they are still asked. Thank you so much for choosing to read this story :)

Im a just answer some questions that are asked fairly often real quick

1\. Draco and y/n are not siblings they are not related at all 

2\. Yes this is a Harry x reader but I wanted to add some drama

3\. Please no slut shaming or calling y/n a whore

4\. No homophobic comments please

5\. Voldemort does not exist therefore everyone that was killed by Voldemort is alive. Meaning Harry's parents are in fact alive and well.

Y/n POV 

"Y/n,y/n wake up we're going to be late," Draco says as he aggressively shakes me.

I flutter my eyes open startled at the warm sun beaming on my face, from the side of my window. Taking a moment recollect myself from my groggy state, I quickly get up and of my bed. As I place my feet on the cold floor boards bringing a shiver down my spine.

"Fuck off, I'm getting up," I say agitated. I never was a morning person. And he especially should know that already. I grabbed a pillow from my bed and threw it forcefully at his head.

Him being the most dramatic person I know he says " Ow, what the fuck y/n/n," while rubbing the area the pillow hit him "you could have given me brain damage, you know that right?"

"Don't blame anyone but yourself, besides I don't think brain damage can do much harm with that head of yours," I say as I walk to my closet putting clothing on my naked and cold body. 

"Someone's bitchy this morning," he scoffs whilst we are both getting ready

"I'm always bitchy, dumbass you just made it worse," I say grabbing my shoes and tie

"Your not wrong," he says smirking and trying to tie his tie.

He has his own drawer in my dorm since he's always complaining that he has to walk all the way back to his dorm to get ready (even though we are both slytherins and it's just the other side of the common rooms). He has his clothes, cologne, and hair products. 

He practically lives with me, except when I tell him to get the fuck out, and go to his dorm. We both have our own dorms since our families paid way too much money to get us one, but I'm not complaining I like my own space.

(5 minutes later) 

Draco and I are running down the halls trying to get to our divination lesson. Since we lost track of time bickering back and forth. 

He got pissed that I asked if he dyes his hair blonde. I regularly ask him if he ever needs help I'll be more than happy to oblige. Though I know he doesn't it, pisses him off and I like getting him riled up. 

We then burst through the door frantically looking around the room. Almost tripping over some of the professors shawls she left on the floor. Looking the way we do I wasn't surprised when everyone was staring at us with our messy hair and hickies down on our necks and chest. 

They all know why we were late. 

"I'm so sorry professor Trelawney but I forgot my wand and Draco went back to get it with me," I quickly lie, giving her an innocent smile. 

The professor nods and says "well Ms. L/n let's hope next time you will remember your belongings, " in a wispy and airy voice, trying to avoid her judging stare. Draco and I make our way to an unoccupied table. Sitting down we take out our quills and books getting ready for this lesson. This is going a long class.

None of the professors punish me because of my status which I don't mind. But professor trelawney is very fond of me especially since I can foresee the future or possible paths. Not everything I see will happen it's just what could. 

This is because I am a relative of Merlin, I have unimaginable power but I don't know how to use it. My parents forbid from using any of it, simply saying there's no need and I'm in no danger. I don't really care though, but I am the only one that has his power, it only goes to the family members that are worthy of it. That is why my mother hates me she envy's the power I have therefore the reason she's forbidden from learning how to use it. 

(35 fucking long minutes later) 

"This class is so fucking boring I swear I can feel myself dying of boredom," I think to myself as I've already finish foretelling our deaths. Out of annoyance I start taping my thigh with my fingers and running my hand through my hair.

That's when I feel something cold on my thigh. I look down to see Draco's pale slender hand gripping my thigh very tightly. I feel his hand moving up my skirt. But I push it off reluctantly.

Not that I didn't want him to but I didn't want anyone to see what he was doing.

"Draco not right now. We're going to get caught," I whisper shout over the chatter of the students.

He smirks and says "Come on love, it'll be fun". 

I think about it for a second and place his hand back on my thigh. He slowly slides his hand up my skirt by my lacy underwear. He then starts to rub around my heat. I begin to bite down on my lip trying to conceal my moans. He slides my underwear over and puts his fingers on my clit, rubbing in a circular motion. 

"Fuck" I moan quietly while I'm beginning to lose my breath. 

Fuck his fingers are so long. 

"mmm don't stop Draco" I whisper. 

He smirks at me and proceeds to add two fingers inside me. I gasp while gripping the table. 

He chuckles while the class looks back at us and stares.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/n POV

After it being a long day I was entering the great hall for dinner. I sit in between Draco and Blaise as usual. 

While I was eating I could feel someones piercing stare. I looked around the room to be met with the most entrancing, beautiful emerald eyes. 

I smirk at the raven haired boy and stare back until he blushes and looks away. It was Potter, everyone knew that he had feelings for me but I don't know how I feel about him. Sure he is quite handsome, smart and very sweet but Draco hates him and he's a Gryffindor, it would never work. Perhaps it could be a sexual relationship.

"I wonder," I say while tapping my fingers on the table and playing with the food on my plate with my fork.

Draco turns away from Blaise and looks at me while saying "you wonder what,"

Quickly lying I say "Oh nothing, I was just wondering about our homework,"

Thank Merlin for my believable acting skills and quick thinking.

"Just take whatever homework you need from my bag and copy it off" he says nonchalantly while wiping a piece of treacle tart from my lips.

"Thanks Draco," I say while kissing his cheek

He smirks and turns back to his conversation with Blaise. 

(45 long minutes of me overthinking ) 

I couldn't get my mind off of Harry so when Everyone was leaving the great hall to go back to their common rooms. I see Harry with his two friends. While the other two weren't looking I grabbed his wrist taking him up to the 7th floor. 

As the door appears i quickly drag him in and it instantly changes into the room I need.  
(The room of requirements)

I grab his neck and smash my lips on his soft pink ones. When our lips touched I felt electricity going throughout my body as if it was pulling us together needing each other. He was in shock at first but kissed back with just as much passion and need.

"What are you doing," he says all flustered with an airy breath, trying not to break our kiss. 

I smirk and say "Do you want to have some fun,"

He looks at me and says " yes"

I press my lips back on his, As our tongues roam every inch of each other's, fighting for dominance (which I gladly won). I then lace my hands through his hair tugging it as he moans. 

I start kissing down his neck and started nibbling leaving multiple hickeys all over. He let out a moan again as I continued. 

He then picks me up and throws me on the bed that had appeared. I take off my clothes while he does the same. 

I pull him to the bed and hover over him while saying "What do you want Potter," in a seductive tone. Kissing up and down his chest and neck.

He looks at me with his face all red not saying anything.

"Speechless now are we," I say as I smirk and sucking on his neck.

"If you don't tell me you want this then I won't continue," I say pulling back from my original motion.

"I want this y/n, I want you," he says in a nervous and low voice. 

I smirk and look down to see a tent in his boxers. I smile and kiss around the waistband as he throws his head back in pleasure, groaning. I slide his boxers down and was taken aback to see his thick and long length. Not that I didn't think it would be big but I was dumbfounded by the size.

I begin to lick up and down his shaft in a teasing manner and kiss the tip. 

He groans and says "Please y/n, don't tease me, " in a pleading voice.

I smirk and take it all in bobbing my head and moving my hands up and down. I'm trying so fucking hard not to gag right now.

"Fuck y/n" Harry moans reaching for my hair and lacing his hands through it tugging at my roots. making me moan. The vibration of my moans going down his shaft making him moan louder.

He grabs my hair and puts it in a makeshift ponytail and begins to push my head even harder down and faster. If I thought trying to not gag before was harder I was completely fucking wrong but I'm not complaining.

"yy-y/n im going to cum" harry says as his face visibly turns red

I smile and go at a faster pace until I feel a hot liquid in my mouth. I swallow the substance and lick up any leftover cum

"mmm delicious, "I Moan

He then flips me over so that he's on top of me. He aligned himself at my entrance but looks up at me for reassurance which I to nod. 

He puts his whole length inside me filling me up completely, we both moan loudly. Feeling his length stretching my insides. He goes at a slow pace for a bit until I moan "faster Harry" 

He obliges and I start scratching at his back from the immense pleasure he's giving me. knowing damn well I was leaving long red scratch marks on his back.

" ffuck har-ry don't stop," I say as he's pounding in me

"Fuck y/n you're so wet," he says.

"Fuck you're so perfect," he says.

His words making me all the more wet and close to my release I say "Hardee-rr," 

He does so and ends up hitting my g-spot I become a moaning mess feeling a familiar knot growing in my stomach. 

" y/n i-im gonna," he says. 

" I-I know love, me too," I say. 

As his pace gets sloppier we release at the same time. He collapses next to me breathing heavily and we drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/n POV 

I wake up with Harrys arms holding tightly onto my waist and his head on my chest cuddling me.

I try to get out of his grasp but his whole body weight is holding me still. 

While I'm up I start to analyze Harry's features. He has raven like messy hair that I start to play with. And has long thick beautiful eyelashes, pale skin, and soft pink lips. 

I notice he's smiling in his sleep which I think is so fucking adorable. He also has a very toned body thanks to quidditch. 

A few moments later I decide to kiss him awake. I start to kiss his forehead, nose, then lips.

" good morning love," I say when I notice him kissing me back. 

" good morning," he says smiling brightly while I put his glasses back on.

"so this wasn't a really good dream," he says

"I can assure you this is real," I say smirking and kissing him softly and biting his lip.

When I pull away he looks at me sadly as if realizing something.

" Hey what's wrong," I say caressing his cheek

He looks deeply in my e/c eyes and says " it's kinda embarrassing if I tell you" he says while turning his head away from me

I move his chin so that he's looking at me again and say " I promise i won't laugh, I bet it's not even embarrassing, just tell me what's wrong" 

This is such a weird thing for me to do since usually, I wouldn't give two fucks but for some reason, I feel like Harry's different. He makes me feel different and I like that feeling but it also scares me. 

" well, I know that after we leave this room you won't talk to me or acknowledge my existence again" he pauses then continues "And that this probably meant nothing to you." He says frowning and looking at me sadly.

I look into those gorgeous emerald eyes again and kiss him. I don't know why I did but I did. I felt that it's all I could do, just to comfort him. I'm not use to this kind of stuff. By now I would have left the person I slept with not even talking to them. 

He kisses me back with compassion and love not lust. 

" Then we can stay in here for as long as you like," I say while I play with his soft hair. 

He smiles and says " I would like that a lot,"

He pulls me closer to him and holds me like I'm going to leave at any moment. We stay like that until he suggests we watch a muggle movie. He was about to explain what it was but I stopped him. I already knew what it was. I spend a lot of time researching what they do because I think muggles are quite fascinating. But I would never tell Draco that especially my parents.

We stay there the whole day talking, smiling, and laughing. To be quite honest it was the best day I've ever had. He looks at me like he loves me more than anything in the world and I like that. He tells me about his friends and I tell him about mine. Though I know he's not fond of Draco he doesn't say anything bad about him which makes me happy. 

Out of nowhere, harry says " When we leave this room will you talk to me again?" 

I look away and think about how this would look on my part and how my father and Draco would react to this. Harry is looking at me while I'm contemplating what I should do or say. 

But before I could say anything harry says " it's okay I understand. Why would someone as beautiful as you want to be with someone like me" with a frown sprawled on his lips. 

That look makes me want to cry and crumble into a million pieces I hate seeing him this way. I turn his head and caress his cheek and said " of course I will talk to you when we leave" 

he smiles and hugs me so tight it warms my heart. 

"Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me and my friends tomorrow?" He says.

" Harry I would love to go but, your friends don't like me and I don't want to be somewhere I'm not wanted," I say. 

" But I want you there," he says while caressing my cheek. 

" I still don't know because I know Draco is going to bloody kill me if he sees me with you guys. I mean I can handle him but he's my best friend and I don't want aggravate or agitate him," I say. 

He just looks at me with a fake half smile and nods. 

" I think it's time for us to get back Harry," I say. 

He looks at me with complete sadness and wraps his arms around my waist not wanting to let me go. 

"Harry, we have to go back. Our friends are probably wondering where we are," I say. 

" I know but I don't want things to go back to normal," he says. 

"Okay well lets at least go to my dorm okay," I say He smiles, and let's go of me to change.


	4. Chapter 4

Y/n POV 

(The picture above is y/n's room)

We apparate to my room pleading to Merlin Draco knows what personal space is and is not in there.

" wow you have a room to yourself it's so nice," Harry says looking around the green room

I chuckle and say " thanks ima shower if you want to join me you can" I smirk and wink at him. As he blushed immensely. 

I take off all my clothes and get into the warm shower and as I'm about to reach for my shampoo bottle I feel large warm hands on my waist turning me around. 

Harry smashes his lips on mine demanding for dominance and entrance which I let him have. The kiss was wet, lustful, and needy.

He tells me to jump and places me on his waist while my legs are around his. He starts to kiss down my neck which makes me moan, harry smirks and begins to give me hickeys around my neck and on my breast all the while messaging the other breast. He finds my sweet spot and I become a moaning mess. 

He smiles and says " You're so beautiful" 

I smile and before I can reply he shoves me to the wall while I'm still on his waist and looks at me for reassurance before putting himself in me again I smile and nod. 

He thrusts his whole length in me causing me to gasp and moan loudly. 

He starts thrusting at a fast pace and I become a moaning mess again. I scratch his back and bite on his shoulder trying to hold myself together from the amount of pleasure im receiving.

This is the best feeling I've ever felt. No one has ever made me feel the way he does. I feel as if I'm on a pleasure high. 

This is way better then pot.

" fuck y/n your so amazing" harry says while he pounds even harder in me. 

"you make me feel amazing harry," I say. 

I begin to feel a knot growing in my stomach again. 

" har-ry i-I," I say. 

" I know b-beautiful me too"

He gives me another big thrust and we cum at the same time. 

"Fuck" I scream. 

"Bloody hell" Harry screams. 

My body is trembling as he lets me go, He sees I'm struggling so he picks me back up and bathes me. He changes me and places me in the bed and kisses my temple while having me rest on his chest. 

"Good night Harry," I say. 

" good night beautiful," he says. 

I fall asleep listening to the rhythm of his heart beating.


	5. Chapter 5

Y/n POV 

I wake up to knocking on the door. 

" y/n, y/n are you okay" I hear Draco saying. 

I get up and look at Harry's still sleeping naked body and said " yea I'm fine Draco, I'll be out in a minute I'm changing"

" Harry, get up Draco's here," I say to the green eyed boy, shaking his shoulders.

He looks at me with his eyes almost bulging out of his head. He scrams around the room trying to get his clothes. While I do the same grabbing the first piece of clothing on floor and putting it on.

" y/n, open up it's nothing I haven't see before," Draco says cockily.

I can already see his signature smirk on his face. 

Harry pauses to look at me and says "You're fucking Malfoy". 

I look at him and said, " this is not the time for this you need to leave" 

This really was not the time, knowing Draco he will come in at any moment if I don't hurry the fuck up.

" yea I know Draco but I'm a mess just wait one second," I say while trying to fix my bed comforter and pillows.

I tell Harry to hide in my closet because there's no other way out. He just glared at me but went. 

" y/n, I don't care what you look like I'm coming in," Draco says while opening the door. 

"Morning, now what was so urgent you came barging in my room," I say while fixing my fallen bra strap

" well I didn't see you yesterday, where were you?" Draco says while grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him.

Out of instinct I put my hands around his neck and caress the back of his neck which he leans into it because it always comforted him.

Snapping back into reality I quickly lied and said "Oh I was just in the library studying and then I went to the black lake for a while. I must have lost track of time because I came back to my dorm really late,"

"oh okay," Draco says 

He looks me up and down while smirking and biting his lip "And what is this nonsense about you looking like a mess because to me you look very sexy" he says "sexy" in the most seductive tone possible.

Which made sense because I grabbed whatever was on the floor and it was my see-through lace dark green bralette and a pair of black and green plaid shorts.

As he analyzes me he places his finger around the hickeys Harry had given me last night and I had slightly winced at his touch since it was still fresh.

"I guess I need to be more mindful of the hickeys I give you. Though I am a bit surprised. They're still this dark and red but I guess that's what happens when we have a lot of fun," he says while lightly kissing where my bruises are "but I like that people will see that your mine," he says kissing the side of my neck and up my earlobe slightly biting it.

"Your lucky I don't care what people think about me otherwise I'd be pissed. But I guess these make up for those," I say pointing to all the multiple dark big hickeys on both sides of his neck. I stare at them and smirk while I lightly trace my fingers along where I left them. "I like showing people what they can't have," I say looking up at him proudly 

He knocks down my bra strap and says "I missed you" and before I cloud reply he picked me up. smashing his cold pale lips on mine pulling me into a deep and lustful kiss. He proceeds to throw me on my bed hovering over me while my legs are around his waist. 

But before we went any further I saw a pair of my socks being thrown across from us. which brought me out of my trance and remembering that Harry was still in my closet. I quickly flipped Draco over and said

"I missed you too but I have somewhere to be right now but let's catch up later," I say as I straddle him and kiss his neck and lips

" Ugh really? I wanted to spend some alone time with you," he says while placing his hands above my ass

"Cant get enough of me can you malfoy?" I say while smirking 

"If I say no will you stay?" He says moving his hands up and down my waist then sqeezing my ass.

"Sorry draco but I've got somewhere to be right now but let's catch up later. Okay,"

"Fineeee," he says dragging on the word dramatically and knocking his head back like a child.

"I promise I'll make it up to you after," I whisper in his ear seductively while going down to his lips and kissing him again

"You better cause you got me all excited already," he says while biting my lip as I pull away

"Yea, yea I know now get outta here I need to change so I can leave," I say as I get off his lap

"Can I watch?" He says smirking at me and sitting in a comfortable position 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy if you don't- " I say reaching for my wand 

" Alright, alright I get it. I'll see you later love," he says while kissing me passionately before he leaves. 

"Later," I say and close the door. 

Completely forgetting again that Harry was in the closet I got startled when I heard his voice.

" so you are fucking Malfoy," Harry says. 

"For fuck sake Harry you scared the fuck out of me," I say clutching my heart

"Well you deserve it. Since you forgot about me being in the closet while you were practically fucking malfoy," he says irritated 

" Harry im sorry I forgot about you for a moment but if I hadn't acted like that then he'd know something was wrong. Plus it shouldn't matter since we aren't together." I pause for a moment and continue. "but to answer your first question yes I am fucking malfoy," I say. 

He looks at me sadly and says "so all of it meant nothing to you"

" Harry it's a little complicated but, yes it did. however, I don't do the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing. But we could be friends with benefits if you would like" I say while putting my arms around his neck.

He looks at me with a half-smile and says "I would like that but what about you and malfoy, aren't you guys together?" He says

"Like I said it's complicated. We technically aren't together but we do have a sexual relationship," I say

"So if we are friends with benefits does it only mean sex or can we do other things like hangout and hold hands etcetera," he says

"No we can do all those things but we're just labeled as friends," I say caressing his neck 

" friends huh," he says sadly lowering his head.

I lift his face and caress it. 

"Look I'm sorry this probably isn't what your use to but it's what I'm comfortable with. Okay? I say softly

"I'm actually not use to any of this. I'm kinda doing everything for the first time," he says

"Wait you never," I start to say but he shakes his head no "To be honest I'm really fucking surprised you seemed very experienced," I say still astonished that this motherfucker was a virgin and never experienced anything with a girl. 

He starts to blush and smile softly " I didn't know if I was any good," he starts to say but I cut him off 

"Love, you were more than good. dare I say the best I've ever had. That's why I'm still shocked at the fact that it was your first time," I praise

He smiles sheepishly and says "Well if we're going to do this can I tell my friends?"

" Whatever you want love," I say

He smiles and picks me up and kisses me lovingly. While I giggle and smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Y/n's Pov

Ever since we started this friend with benefits relationship Harry and I have been spending most of our time together having so much fun these past few months that its crazy how much time flew by.

It's Christmas time now and we're getting ready to leave. Harry had asked me if I wanted to go with him to his parent's house which I gladly accepted. Since my parents and I aren't that close. They're never home anyways nor do they care where I am at. 

Draco invited me to stay with him at the malfoy manor per usual but I've been there multiple times so I thought why not go with Harry. But it was mostly the fact that Harry had made this really cute puppy eyes and pout that I just couldn't say no to.

"Hurry up y/n or we're gonna miss the train," Harry says while I'm trying to catch up to him

"I'm coming," I say as we go into an empty compartment and sit closely together. 

" Do you think they will like me, Harry?" I say nervously while tapping my fingers to my thighs

Harry just smiles and stares lovingly at me which confuses me so I asked "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" 

"You care what they think of you," he says smirking at me

"Well of course I do I want to make a good first impression," I say 

"Soooo," I say dragging out the word

"Sooo what," he says dragging out the word like me with a slight smirk on his face

"Do you think they'll like me you git," I say as if it's the most obvious thing

Half expecting he was gonna say "no" I was surprised when he actually said

" they're gonna love you," 

I smile lovingly while I look into his beautiful emerald eyes. He leans closer and kisses me passionately which turned into a heated one real quick. Harry's hands travel up and down my body pulling me onto his lap. I started grinding myself to his crotch making him moan into our kiss until the door opens and there stands Harry's two best friends Hermione and Ron. 

We're not close but we don't hate each other. They're also coming to Harry's house which I'm kinda happy about because then I'll get to know them better. 

As they stared at us I quickly got off Harry's lap hoping they didn't see what they just saw. Even though this isn't the first time they've caught us doing something like that. 

" Oh sorry, I hope we didn't interrupt anything," Ron says as his ears go red from embarrassment.

"No, not at all," I say. 

"Yes you did," Harry says sassily.

" Harry," I say astonished and he smirks. 

" well they did," Harry says matter a factly

I roll my eyes at him. 

" come in guys," I say cheerily.

I know they don't particularly like me because I'm a Slytherin and I'm friends with Draco. Also the fact I took Harry's virginity and I'm not even his girlfriend. But in my defense I didn't know. And the fact that they keep catching us like this isn't helping my case either. Anyways maybe this Christmas will change that. 

They came in and sat down together on the opposite side of Harry and I. They talk amongst themselves while Harry puts his arm around me pulling me as close as possible to him.

He then starts to whisper "you look so sexy y/n/n" 

I start to blush and my breath slightly hitches but I look out the window trying to distract myself but then he says "I want to take you right here and right now" 

"Fuck your so beautiful y/n/n," he says close to my ear biting it.

he slides his hand on my thigh and starts grip it tightly while whispering "fuck I want to bend you over and pound you so hard that you can't walk afterwards" he pauses to kiss my neck but continues "and your voice is strained from screaming my name so loud that you can barely talk afterwards"


	7. Chapter 7

Y/n's POV 

We walked into their beautiful home in godrics hollow and they told Harry to show me to my room while they show Hermione and Ron to theirs. 

Harry takes me to my room and we set my things down and join the others. We sat down and talked about school and they told us some "embarrassing" stories of Harry. They were actually really cute especially the ones where he would fly his miniature broom that his godfather Sirius gave him. And apparently Harry would go around the neighborhood flying around saying he was going to Hogwarts while James was chasing after him. Lily had to explain he can't go to Hogwarts till he was eleven and since then he couldn't wait for his eleventh birthday.

There was another one where he ran out the door naked when he was about to take a bath and both lily and James ran around the neighborhood chasing the toddler. We were all having a good laugh until lily asked" how long have you been boyfriend and girlfriend". 

I answer quickly with a chuckle "oh we're not together. We're just good friends" I almost chocked on my drink when she asked that. Boyfriend and girlfriend? Why would she think that?

I glance at Harry and I notice he looks a bit sad at my answer. Then I look to Ron and Hermione and see they're glaring at me. 

Do I got something on my face? I try to quickly take a peak at a mirror by and I look exactly the way I left the compartments. 

"Oh my apologies I thought you two were," lily apologetically says

"that's alright," I say taking another sip of my drink.

We then end up watching a muggle Christmas movie while eating so much food that it's concerning. It got late so we all returned to our rooms. This time Harry didn't kiss me goodnight which made me a bit sad but I went into my room and put on burgundy, green plaid shorts, and a burgundy cropped spaghetti strap. 

(1 hour later) 

I've been tossing and turning trying to find a comfortable position to let me sleep but can't. I wonder if Harry's awake? I decide it wouldn't hurt to check maybe he can't sleep either . I quietly walk into his room but was startled when I heard sniffling 

"Harry, what's wrong," I say walking over to crying boy

"It's nothing. It's just something stupid" Harry says trying to wipe his tears

I climb into his bed and hug him tightly. 

"If it's making you cry then it's not nothing or stupid," I say as I wipe his face dry

He doesn't say anything. He just stares at me pouting.

"Please tell me, Harry," I say as I caress his cheek hoping it comforts him.

" I'm just not feeling well," he says snuggling into my hand.

Of course, I didn't believe him but I didn't want to push him on it. If he doesn't want to tell he doesn't have to. I just hope he knows that nothing is worth his tears.

"Okay," I say softly giving him one last sincere look. I got up and was about to leave when Harry grabbed my wrist and said " can you please stay with me?" 

With tears new tears in his beautiful emerald eyes. I nod and we go back in his bed and he wraps his arms around my waist tightly like I'm going to leave. I stroke his hair and kiss his forehead. 

" I'm not gonna leave Harry it's okay," I whisper

"Promise," he says 

"promise," I say. 

Little did I know I would break that promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Today is Christmas Eve I had just sent my gift to Draco it's a beautiful silver ring with his initials engraved on the inside and a snake on the stone. 

Harry and I are snuggled up by the fire drinking hot chocolate talking about nonsense until Harry all of a sudden asks.

"Do you think you could ever love someone or be in a serious relationship y/n?" 

I moved away from him trying to find the right words to say to him but couldn't. I'm just not the type to be in a relationship like that. plus I've got Draco to think about especially since what's in store for us in the future.

But thankfully lily calls for me before I needed to reply.

" hi, sweetheart would you like to bake cookies with me?" lily says with a sweet smile. I've got to remind myself to not stare at her eyes because they look exactly to the boy I sleep with at night. And vice versa with James he looks exactly what I picture an older Harry would.

"I would love to," I say smiling up at the red head

Lily and I are laughing and smiling getting along quite well until she asks "I don't mean to intrude but I see the way you and Harry look and act towards each other, So why aren't you together? It seems as though your trying to push each other away." She says perplexed 

"Well, it's more me pushing him away, rather than him. He wants to be together but I don't want a relationship." I say. Why was that so easy for me to tell her?

" well why don't you, if you don't mind me asking," she says tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

I was hesitant to say at first but lily just has this warm mother like presence that makes it easy to talk to her.

" well to be quite honest I guess I'm scared of letting my guard down and getting hurt," I say trying to distract myself with cookies.

"What makes you think that's going to happen? Did Harry do or say anything to make you think that? Because if he did then he and I are going to have a talk," she says. 

In a dream yes but am I gonna tell her that? Fuck no she's going to think I've gone mental.

"No,no,no Harry's perfect it's just" I pause to recollect myself "Thats how it always ends. Love ends in tragedy and I don't want to feel that pain." I say

" yea, sometimes but it's better to have loved than to have never at all," she says sincerely looking down at me

"True," I say While nodding because I don't want to proceed with this conversation. 

"Let's put some Christmas music on, "she says trying to cheer me up.

I smile and nod. She puts on "all I want for Christmas is you" but she only puts the melody one so you have to sing. Lily and I start singing and dancing together all around the room. Then at the end of the song we giggled. All of a sudden we heard clapping it was Harry, James, Hermione, and Ron. My face got red from embarrassment. 

"Wow y/n I didn't know you could sing. Harry why didn't you tell me," James said hitting Harry with his elbow 

" I didn't know but she sounded like an angel," Harry said

I laugh and say " thanks guys but I wasn't that good".

"Wasn't that good I would kill to have a voice like yours" Hermione says. 

"Thanks, Hermione," I say. 

Then I look at Ron still shocked with his mouth slightly agape 

(A few hours later)

I change into my burgundy satin pajama set and get in bed with Harry. I lay on top of him and put my head on his chest while he holds my waist tightly. 

"Thank you, Harry," I say. 

He looks at me confused and says "for what?". 

"For giving me the best Christmas Break Ive ever had," I say. 

He kisses the top of my head and says "you have given me the best months I've ever had." 

I smile and we drift off to sleep.

(Christmas morning)

I wake up to the sun shining on my face. I look at Harry and smile, then I remember, it's Christmas. I look at Harry and caress his cheek and I start to kiss him. He kisses me back so I stop. 

"Don't stop y/n" he whines 

I laugh and say "Merry Christmas love," 

"Merry Christmas," Harry says. 

I jump out of bed and said "hurry up Harold" jokingly 

he laughs and says "do not call me that"

I smile and go over to where he is on the bed. I sit on top of him and start to kiss him passionately. Then I kiss down his neck and I say "I can call you whatever I please love," and then I bite down on his collar bone making him moan. I smile knowing that will leave a hickey and that I got to him.

He moans and says "yes ma'am"I giggle and smile 

"hurry up I wanna give you my gift," I say. 

We go downstairs and see that everyone's opening their gifts. Then lily comes up and gives me a box.

"This came for you," she says.

I knew right away who it was from, my best friend Draco. I smile and open it. It's a beautiful silver necklace with a snake on it. The snake has diamonds all over it but has two green diamonds for the eyes. 

I smile and quickly put it on my neck. I look over to Harry and see a disappointed look. 

After 10 minutes of everyone unwrapping Harry comes up and gives me a box 

" I wanted to give this to you in private so we savor this moment with you" He says.

I hug him and gave him his present as well. I got him a ring band it was gold and had black jewels going all around it in the shape of diamonds But inside the ring, I engraved "promise" with our initials because he and I are always promising each other things. 

I open my gift to Harry to see this beautiful salt pepper kite ring with diamonds on the side. I look on the inside to see it also had an engraving it was the word "promise" with our initials beside it.

I smile and jump on him. 

He smiles and says "do you like it," he says

" do I like it? Merlin No what kind of question is that? I love it," I say 

he smiles and says "I love my ring too" 

(1 hour later)

I went into their library to see what kind of books they had and as I'm about to pick one up I felt warm big hands grab my waist and turn me around. 

" Hey, Harry," I say smiling up at the green eyed boy

"Hi beautiful," he says smiling just as big

As we stare into each other's eyes mesmerized with each other's gaze, trying to remember every last detail of each other when out of nowhere a mistletoe grows above our heads. 

"traditions are traditions Harry," I said smirking up at the boy

"oh merlin do I love this traditions," he says pulling me closer and kissing me passionately. 

This was the best Christmas ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Y/n's POV 

After Christmas break harry and I have not been able to stay away from each other, it's been the best year I've ever had at Hogwarts. Harry was tired after the quidditch game against hufflepuff he won it of course but it was harder since Cedric diggory was really close to catching it. After the game we came back here and I treated him since he won. After that we took a warm bath together and he fell asleep right as his head hit the pillow but of course he pulled me to his chest. I think it comforts him that I'm near him. Anyways as I'm laying on his chest I was peacefully reading a book until I hear ( he said this while he was asleep) 

" I love you y/n," he says

I got up and started pacing around the room. Did I hear that right? Does he love me? Do I love him? No, I could never. Right? Fuck what do I do now he's gotten to attached. 

I have to distance myself I can't let him fall for me or even me for that matter. Fuck I need a plan but I have to do this soon. Tomorrow that's when.

Maybe I can mess with that Diggory guy I heard he has a big crush on me. Maybe I can fuck him and make sure people hear us. Alright, It's time I let Harry go. If I don't let him go that dream I had on the train will come true. 

I feel a strain in my heart when I think about letting him go. Why do I feel this way? Maybe it's because I'm losing a friend? Or maybe it's because I may have strong feelings for him too. But It doesn't matter I can't let him in. I know I'll get hurt so I can't let him in no matter what. 

I head to Draco's room so I can sleep peacefully without thinking about what Harry said. I open his door and get under his covers. 

"Y/n what are doing here?" Draco says. 

" I didn't want to be alone," I say. 

"Oh okay," he says and pulls me close to his chest and cuddles me. 

"Goodnight Draco," I say. 

"Goodnight y/n," he says. And we fall   
asleep.

Next Morning

I wake up in Draco's arms and pry my way out. I get up and change quickly. I go to the black lake and sit for a while. 

I can't believe that I have to let him go today. I feel a wetness on my face and I realize it's tears. I don't know why but I'm crying. I never cry. This is such a weird thing for me to do me but I decide to just let it all out. 

I sit there just admiring the lake letting my thoughts and emotions roam free.

(6 hours later) 

I hadn't noticed but I've been here all day I missed all my classes. 

I'm on my way to the great hall until someone grabs me by my wrist. It's Harry he drags me into a closet. 

"What is it potter," I say. 

"Wel-l you weren't in bed this morning and you didn't go to any of your classes. I just wanted to know if you were okay. Where were you ?" Harry says. 

"I was out. And frankly, It's non of your business " I say. 

He looks at me with sorrow in his eyes it's taking everything in me to tell him I didn't mean what I said. But I have to remember I need to do this.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to offend you?" He says. 

"You didn't do anything wrong potter, I just think this has gone for a little too long," I say. 

He looks shocked his emerald eyes are starting to glisten. I have to look away or else I'll break. 

"If that's all you wanted to ask, I'll be on my way then," I say.

I walk out and bump into Diggory. 

" Hey, Diggory," I say flirtatiously

" hh-ey y/n," he says. 

By this time I know Harry's watching. I know what I have to say. The same words I first said to Harry when we started things. 

"Do you want to have some fun" I smirk and bite my lip? 

He becomes flustered and all red but nods. I take his hand and lead him to my room. But before I left I saw a tear fall from Harry's eyes. 

A part of my heart broke

The next day 

Rumors spread around about me and Diggory. Which I was hoping for. I walked into the great hall and sat in between Draco and Blaise. I begin to eat until I hear.

"Diggory huh," Draco says. 

Blaise sniggers. 

I roll my eyes and say "why do you care, do you got a problem with that?". 

"No, but you could have done a lot better," he says with a hint of jealousy in his voice. 

"Is the Draco Lucius Malfoy jealous?" I say with a smirk. 

He turns red and says " Don't flatter yourself Y/L I'm just saying you could have done better that's all"

"Well don't worry it was a one-time thing. It meant nothing," I say. 

He chuckled and smirks "good and next time come to me instead of diggory," he says. 

"I will," I say while smirking 

I look away and I feel like someone's watching me I look around the room until I'm met with those gorgeous emerald eyes, I so dearly love looking into except the only difference is that their bloodshot red and he has bags under his eyes. 

He quickly looks away and doesn't look back till I look away. All I feel is sadness at this moment. Did I mean this much to him? Was I too harsh? Should I go and apologize? 

No, I shouldn't he was the one who was holding me back. I had gotten too soft because of him.....This is how it was meant to be. Right?


	10. Chapter 10

Y/n's POV 

Draco and I have been fucking more than usual it's been the only thing that keeps me from thinking of Harry. 

To be quite honest it's been really fun. We have sex out of nowhere. But that's what makes it exciting. 

At the moment we're in my room smoking some pot to take the edge off. We do this regularly. I feel hot so I take off my clothes. 

" Why is it so Fucking hot," I say. 

"Because I'm in here," Draco says. 

"Oh shut up," I say smacking his arm. 

Then I decide to have a little fun. I straddle his waist and start to kiss his neck. He groans and knocks his head back. I start to kiss up to his neck all the way to his lips. 

We are intensely making out until I groan and grind myself on him. He chuckles and pulls back. 

"Impatient are we," he says. 

I roll my eyes.

"Take off your clothes," I say.

"Or what," he says teasingly.

I take out my wand and mutter a spell. He was now completely naked. I start to kiss up and down his chest till I'm at his length. 

I noticed he had some pre-cum dripping. I smirk and bite my lip. I would have said something snarky but I was too horny to care. 

I swirl my tongue around his tip while gliding my hands up and down his shaft as I hear him groan I moan loudly sending vibrations to where he needs me. He becomes whiny as I tease him so in a fast motion I take all his length in hollowing out my cheeks as I bob my head.

" Merlin y/n your mouth feels so good," he says lacing his fingers through my hair and following my motions while tugging on me every time his tip reaches the back of my throat.

As his moans and groans fill the room I can't take it anymore I need him inside me. I abruptly stop and get up. Just as he was about to cum, he looks at me enraged and unsatisfied.

"What the fuck y/n," he says. 

I smirk and hover myself over him placing his length at my entrance. Then I shove his whole length inside me while we moan in unison 

" Fuck" I say. 

I start to bounce on his dick while he holds my waist. 

" How the fuck do you make me feel this way y/n," he says. 

I chuckle and bounce faster while swaying my hips I place my hands on his chest to keep myself steady. He starts to grab my breasts massaging them making me moan loudly.

"I love hearing how good I make you feel love," Draco says as his hands glide up and down my body.

As I feel a familiar knot growing I start to grow tired and Draco notices. He flips me over and starts fucking me mercilessly. 

"Fuck Dr-raco," I say as he pounds over and over into me.

"I'm gonna cum" he says 

"So am I," I say. 

His hands tighten at my waist, feeling his rings dig in to my skin he cums inside me. Which led me to right after. 

He collapsed beside me pulling me on top to lay on him. And with that, we drift off to sleep.

———————————————————————————

I was walking in the great hall until I hear someone calling my name.

"Y/n" it was Hermione. I turn around and look at her perplexed.

"Yes," I say.

"Did you care about him at all?" she says. 

I look down at her trying not to meet her eyes. 

"I knew you didn't. Why him? Why did you use him like that" she said. 

" I didn't use him. I care about him. I would never intentionally hurt him," I say. 

"Oh really. You sure have a funny way of showing it" she says.

"This is for the best. We can't be together" I say

"How is this for the best he's heartbroken. He can't eat, sleep, or even bother showing up for quidditch" she says.

Hearing those words makes my heart shatter. Have I been so clueless I didn't even see how bad it hurt him? This isn't for the best. He needs me and I need him.

"Wh-at I-I didn't know," I say 

" yea and the thing is he knew you would break his heart, but he loves you so much. He didn't care," she says.

At this point I'm crying I can't hold it back anymore. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen I was just scared," I say 

"Scared of what," she says 

"Of letting him in. Loving him. It scared me because I knew it was happening. I cared too much." I say

There was silence. She didn't say anything. She just walked over and hugged me. I was sobbing in her shoulder making her robes all wet. 

I lift my head and said "I'm sorry for making your robes wet" 

she chuckles and says "it's alright. But I know a way you can make it up to me." 

I smile knowing what she was going to say

"Go to him," she says.

"Where is he?" I say. 

"In his room. No ones there by the way" she says while smirking. 

I roll my eyes and said, " Thanks"

I start sprinting to his common room. And start slowly walking to his dorm. My breath was shaky. And my heart was pounding harder than it ever has. I take a deep breath before opening the door and I see him under the covers. I walk over closing the door. I sit on his bed rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I was so scared about my feelings for you I didn't notice how badly I was hurting you. When you said I love you to me when you were asleep I freaked out. Not because I didn't love you. But it was the fact that I did and I was scared of the outcome. During Christmas in the compartments I heard what Ron and Hermione Said about me and I ended up having a dream that you told me you didn't love me and I was worthless and I wasn't good enough for you which is true I'll never be good enough for you Harry." I pause and take a deep breathe before continuing "I know you think you aren't good enough for me but it's the other way around. Your so much better then I could ever be. Even if you probably don't love me anymore I don't want you to torture yourself because of me,"

~~~~~~Silence~~~

There was only silence in the room. I took this as a decline of my apology so I got up. But before I could walk away. I was pulled back by Harry. I looked at his face he was so pale his eyes were so red and his body. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days I start to cry.

"I'm so sorry," I say starting to tear up

He looks up at me and pulls me in bed with him he wraps his arms around my waist tightly and says in a weak and shaky voice "it's okay love, but I don't ever want you thinking your worthless or nothing or not good enough for me because you are. You mean everything to me....Next time please talk to me especially if you have a dream like that again,"

I hug him back tightly and say "no it's not okay, Harry" I pause stroking his hair looking into his beautiful emerald eyes and said "you mean everything to me too....I'm so sorry I promise I won't ever leave you again if you'll have me"

"promise," he says   
"promise," I say.


	11. Chapter 11

Y/n's POV

Tonight I'm asking Harry to be my boyfriend. I've never done this before but Hermione gave me some ideas. I think Harry wants to ask me but is nervous to push my commitment further. 

I've been staying at the potter's for the summer since my sixth year is over. Lily and James are amazing they took me in as if I'm their own. Lily knows what I'm planning for tonight and couldn't be happier. 

I got a letter From my father this summer which was very odd. But of course, it wasn't to check up on how I am but it was about Draco and I. 

You see a couple of years ago Draco and I were told we were going to get married and have kids as soon as we graduate our 7th year at Hogwarts. 

Yes, I and Draco are betrothed. I guess because our families are pureblood and are friends they put us together. Of course, Draco and I were excited since we're best friends but that was then, Things are different now. I'm not saying I'm going to get married to Harry but if I had to get married it would be with Harry. 

I know it hasn't been that long since I've been with him but he makes me feel complete. As if it's him and I in the world when we're together. But never mind the letter I'll worry about that later. For now, I'm going to take Harry to the place I'm going to ask him.

Harry was laying on his bed playing with my hair holding me tight as I read a book. I look up and see that it's time. I turn over so I'm on top of him and kiss him softly on his lips. He moaned into the kiss grabbing my waist tightly.

"Not yet, love, I have something planned for us," I said while sitting on top of him smiling

His face perked up, grinning madly and said " What is it"

"It's a surprise. Follow me" I say jumping off the bed, grabbing his hand.

We walk up to the roof hand in hand. I laid a blanket, radio, and a bunch of Harry's favorite foods/ candies earlier up there. He looked at me excitedly picking me up and spinning me around tightly as I giggle.

"Thank you so much y/n. This is brilliant. But what's all this for," he says placing me back down but still having his hands on my waist.

I take in a deep breath fiddling with my fingers trying to calm myself down.

"Why are you so nervous. Are you leaving me," he says with a frown

"No no no, it's quite the opposite you see," I begin to say 

"It's alright love, you can tell me anything," he says while smiling down at me and caressing my face.

"We-l-l I wan-ted to ask," I said while stuttering   
Merlin this is pathetic I need to just spit it out.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I said

Harry looked taken aback but when he recoiled what I had said he smiled so big it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. 

He picked me up while kissing me passionately saying "yes, yes, yes. I thought you would never ask,"

I giggled and said "Someone had too,"

"I would have but I didn't know if you wanted or if you were ready too," he said

I looked deeply into his beautiful green eyes and said " I'm always ready with you,"  
———————————————————————————-  
After we finished eating Harry grabbed my hand while the radio played " A thousand years by Christina Perri" 

He led me towards a perfect spot where we were under the full moon and the stars were out. (Yes we're still on the roof) he had one hand on my waist and the other on my hand. We danced while never taking our eyes off each other.

"I love you," Harry says

"I love you too," I say

He frowned slightly and said "don't say that," I was a bit confused so he said "too, don't say I love you too because then it sounds like your agreeing with me,"

I smiled up at him and said "I love you, Harry,"

He kissed me passionately while having his hands at my waist while I have mine in his hair. I pulled his hair slightly which made him moan into the kiss. I smirked and led him back to his room. (Before we left I put a charm to clean up everything on the roof) I placed a silencing charm in his room before pushing him on his bed. 

" I love you so much, N/n he says through our kiss.

"And I love you," I say

I take off his shirt and he takes off mine I start to attack his neck and when I found his sweet spot he became a moaning mess.

He flips me over and starts to unclip my bra then doing the same as I did while needing my breast. Now I'm the one who's moaning uncontrollably.

We no longer had any clothes on. He took his length and placed it near my wet folds making me groan. He started sliding his shaft between them before entering. 

He looked at me for reassurance which I nodded yes to. He slid inside filling me with his whole length. While gripping my hips tightly. Sliding in and out of me at a faster pace.

"Fuck N/n, your so beautiful," he says 

"I love you," I say as he's now pounding in me

"I love you," he says

As I'm beginning to feel my climax approaching I arch my back. Which Harry takes notice of and starts going at an inhumane fast pace. He throws his head back as we reach our climax at the same time. He stays inside me before pulling himself out and laying next to me while pulling me on top of himself. Holding me tightly and said "I love you, Y/n, M/n, L/n," 

"And I love you, Harry James Potter," I say  
———————————————————————————   
Hi, everyone I'm sorry this update took forever I just didn't think anyone would read it. However, I'm glad you guys like this story. 

I have been a bit preoccupied with my other story as well and some other work I've been doing. But to clear some stuff up since some were asking lily and James are still alive Voldemort only knocked them out that night. And baby Harry killed him and he never resurrected again.

Please asking me anything down in the comments. Anyways thank you so much for reading this story and have an amazing day.


	12. Chapter 12

Y/n's POV

I woke up with the sun gleaming on my face noticing how early it was I look at Harry and see our bodies tangled up together. Feeling his warm self next to mine feels like home, I can stay like this forever and be happy. 

The memories of last night came flooding back. And a smile crept on my face thinking of it all. I can't believe that he is finally all mine. 

That was until I remember my father and Draco. What am I going to do? If I don't marry Draco I'll be a disappointment as usual. No matter what I do nothing will ever be enough for my father. Im at the top of all my classes, and I got the highest scores on my O.w.l.s, yet anything I do isn't enough. 

I have to be at the top if I want to be in the ministry even if that's not what I want to do. I want to be an Auror but of course, my father thinks that's a stupid observation. I have to be this perfect pureblood witch that marries the almighty Draco Malfoy and has the perfect pureblood family.

I think that's why I act out at school, I drink and do drugs to get away from it all, but I make sure I don't make a fool of myself because if any reporters (especially that Rita skeeter's, I hate that dumb bitch) saw that it would go straight to my father and I'd be called an embarrassment to the L/n name as my father says about me.

Draco's the same way, that's why we get along so well. We understand each other and the expectations we have to uphold. I may not be as cruel or prejudice as him but I'm a bitch. To be honest I don't think being bitch a is so wrong.

Though Harry has sure changed me for the better. He's the only one I can't be mean to. He's just got this hold on me that no one's ever had. Yes, I hurt him badly but I thought it was for the better because he deserves better. 

I could live a hundred lifetimes and never deserve that boy. 

It still astounds me that he wants me. Not for looks body or my name, he wants me. But I guess life doesn't want me to be happy. At the end of 7th year, I have to marry Draco. It breaks my heart thinking I have let him go. I wish I could just run away with Harry, we could just get little home with a beautiful garden and enough room for 3-4 kids. I've always wanted a big family, with someone I love and cherish.

I love Draco just not in the way I should. I love him so much but I'm not in love with him. I always thought love was always over-amplified but, that was until I met Harry. He showed me what it was to be in love, he showed me that we are one in this disastrous world. I just wish I wasn't Y/n, L/n.

As a tear trickles down my face, I look to Harry and stroke his hair while my other hand traces along his chest. I always seem to hurt him. I hate myself for everything I've done and going to do. He is everything I wish I was.   
I wish I was brave but that's Harry, I'm just a selfish bitch, that will never deserve the boy that lays beside me.

I could leave him now and spare him falling even deeper but my selfishness doesn't want to. I'm scared to see the outcome of it all. I don't want to lose the one good thing that's in my dark world.

I need to talk to my father and Draco soon but for now, I'm just going to enjoy the time left I have with the one person I will ever love more than anything/anyone in the world.

I look up and kiss his jawline leaving kisses until I reach his lips. His beautiful soft pink lips that I can never get enough of. When he kisses back I would pull away and he'd groan but I don't want to pull away just yet. As our lips move together fitting perfectly as if they are missing puzzle pieces that finally found each other. I lace my fingers through his brown messy hair pulling us deeper in the kiss, I reluctantly pull away and look into his mesmerizing emerald eyes.

"Well good morning to you too, beautiful" Harry says with a smirk 

"Morning love," I said smiling brightly at him trying to hide the fact that I was crying not too long ago. But of course, he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong love? Having second thoughts about us becau-," he starts to say but I cut off his sentence before he starts to panic.

"No, no, no love, I just..," I say not knowing what the right words were. He strokes my hair waiting patiently for me to proceed. He knows it calms me.

I sigh and snuggle up closer while I put my head in the crook of his neck and said " I just want to stay in your arms forever,"

He chuckles and said, "that's what's got you all worked up?"

"Don't laugh at me," I whine

He wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close while still laughing "you're so adorable,"

I scoff and said, "for wanting to be in my boyfriend's arms?" 

He grins madly and says "boyfriend, I love the sound of that, especially when it's coming out of your mouth,"

I giggle and said " so do I,"

We stay cuddled up until we hear lily in the kitchen making breakfast. I was first to get up excited to tell lily that he said yes. Even though Harry didn't want us to get out of bed, but he found that I can be very persuasive.

Lily practically started jumping around saying finally and how she already sees me as a daughter.

I laugh and said thank you as we ate I was thinking of things Harry and I could do since it's summertime and we have absolutely nothing to do. 

"Why don't you guys go into town, do some shopping," lily says

"That's perfect, what do you say, love," I said

"Anywhere with you seems perfect to me," Harry says 

"your so cheesy love," I say while giggling 

"He takes after James like that," Lily says laughing 

"I am not cheesy," James says with his hand over his heart acting offended

We all laugh and continue our conversations. As I look at everyone's smiling faces trying to remember every moment I possibly can. Thinking this is my family or what would have been.


	13. Chapter 13

Y/n's POV 

"Hurry up Harry," I yell from downstairs waiting for Harry to stop taking his sweet ass time

"I'm coming," Harry says while jumping down the stairs

"Finally, why'd it take you so long?," I said while folding my arms and glaring at him

"Well not all of us can wake up looking like you, love," he says before kissing me on the cheek

"That is true," I say jokingly 

Harry shoves me playfully while laughing 

"I'm just kidding love, Trust me you always look good," I say while biting my lip and smirking 

"Is that so," he says walking closer to me about to grab my waist but before we could go any further we were interrupted 

"Alright have fun kids, please be careful," lily says walking toward us and smiling kindly 

"We will mum," he says while going to kiss Lily's cheek

"Bye lily, we'll bring you back something," I say hugging her goodbye 

"I'm still here," James says folding his arms acting as if he's mad 

"They know that you are, you git," lily says while hitting her husband on the head

"Well -, James was beginning to say but was cut off

"Alright bye guys," Harry says while grabbing my hand and taking us out the front door. 

"I love your parents," I say while giggling 

——————————————————————————— 

Harry and I went into town looking at all the stores while eating our ice cream and laughing about the most random things.

"Why mine Harry," I say trying to keep him from taking my ice cream

"Because yours tastes better," he states matter a factly

"Well then you shouldn't have gotten that flavor," I say

"Is it so hard to share," he says

"Yes," I say 

I don't mind sharing it's quite cute that he wants to share, but he does this every time no matter what it is or even if we get the same thing. Supposedly they make mine taste better and with more "love".

"Pleaseeeee love," he says while putting out his lip and giving me his puppy dog eyes. He knows I can't say no to him when he looks at me like that. He's such a git sometimes.

"That is not fair," I say while giving him my ice cream and he gives me his.

After tasting the ice cream I was confused on how he thought mine was better though they were equally as good. But I did feel like it was missing something.  
"This is delicious you git, what are you talking about," I say while continuing to eat his ice cream

"I know but I wanted yours," he says while smirking 

"Asshole," I say

"Now, now is that the way you should talk to your boyfriend," he says acting offended 

"Yes, especially when my boyfriend is acting like a child," I say matter a factly

"I am not acting like a child, everything simply tastes better when it comes from you," he says

"Is that so," I say

But when I said that it seemed as though Harry got an idea that made him smirk madly.

"I wonder how they would taste together," he says while still smirking

"I bet they would taste even better," I say catching on to what he's saying

He turns to me and pulls me into a slow and passionate kiss. Our tongues battling for dominance, which he won. Licking every aspect in each other's mouth. Resting his hand on my waist while I put mine on his neck. If we weren't in public I would do more especially since we had ice cream. We could do a lot with ice cream. I'm getting ahead of myself. Merlin, he makes me crazy. Gently pulling away from each other before our kiss gets even more heated. But still having my hands around his neck and his on my waist smiling brightly at each other.

"I was right they taste even better together," I say

"I think that's my favorite combination," he says

"I guess we have our new favorite ice cream," I say

"Oh definitely," he says

I knew the ice cream was missing.

From the corner of my eye, I see something watching us. But as I turn to look who or what it was it hid.

(1 hour later)

There was still something following us so I decided to get Harry to look in a store looking for something for his mother while I scope out the area to see who was following us.

As I turn the corner I see my family's house-elf Matilda. I couldn't believe it my father must have sent her after I didn't write back.

"Matilda, what are you doing here? And why are you spying on me?" I said while folding my arms 

Matilda had always been very kind to me ever since I was a child, she was one of my only real friend other than Draco. She was always there for me when my father got drunk and would throw things around the house yelling angrily at my mother and me. She was always there when I needed her. So I was a bit shocked when I saw her and a little upset that I was being watched. nevertheless, I could never be mad at her.

"I'm so very sorry y/n/n, but your father has ordered me to keep an eye on you and to tell you that you need to see him as soon as possible," Matilda said giving me an apologetic look

"It's alright but why does he need to see me so badly?" I say giving her a perplexed look

"It's about betrothal," she says excitedly

"Oh," I say sadly

"What's wrong? I thought you loved Draco he is your best friend after all, " she says giving me a perplexed look

"No I do love Draco it's just-," I started saying but was cut off

"The boy you were with. You're in love with him," she says smirking at me

"Yes," I say blushing and smiling sheepishly 

"That's wonderful y/n/n, but you know that can't work your-," she said

"Betrothed to Draco I know, I know, I just can't help but not want to be forced into a marriage purely based on blood/business than love," I say looking down

"I understand, what's his bloodline? Do we know them? Maybe if they're a pureblood family you could get out of the betrothal," she says with a hopeful smile.

"Well his father is a pureblood his family's are the potters to be exact they are a very well known Wizarding family that are dearly loved around the Wizarding world and his mother is a muggle-born," I say

"Oh, he's a half-blood. I'm sorry y/n/n, you should really be careful being spotted with him. If father saw you with a "mud-blood" he'd be very disappointed," she says sadly

"Nothing's wrong with being muggle-born. And please don't call him a mud-blood. He is so much more than a half-blood. It really shouldn't matter what his blood type is," I snapped at her 

" I'm sorry, I'm only looking out for you y/n/n, " she says giving me an apologetic look.

It's not her fault for thinking that way. Hell at one point I did too. We grew up thinking being muggle-born is wrong and disgusting. We had to think that they were the foulest beings in the world. Because that's what was what we were being told and taught.

"Tell my father I will come and see him as soon as I can, alright," I say

"Alright, again y/n/n, I am sorry. But I am glad you found true love," she says

"Thank you, mati," I say before kneeling and giving her a hug

After saying goodbye to mati I made my way back to Harry. Trying to let go of my sadness I enjoy the rest of my day with him. 

He truly is my happiness.


	14. Chapter 14

Y/n's POV 

At the moment lily, James, and I are preparing breakfast for Harry since today is his 17th birthday. 

Our plan was that we would make him a delicious breakfast and then I'd distract him so Lily and James could get everyone together for a surprise party. I thought it would be better then pretending not to remember his birthday and have him feel sad for half the day.

I got him the newest broom they had and I got him some more protective wear because his was all beat up. But I did get my self an outfit that I know he'd like.

"James your burning the pancakes, you tosspot," lily yelled while hitting her husband in the head

"I did not it's just on the darker side," James said rubbing his head with his hand

"You need new glasses if you think isn't burnt," lily said still scolding James 

"Hey it is not my fault I cannot see," James said

"Y/n remind me to get James new glasses for his birthday," lily says turning to me

"Will do lil's," I say laughing at the couple

"Wow y/n/n I thought we're on my side," James says exasperatedly

"I'm on no ones side but, this "pancake" is not edible," I say chuckling 

"How could you, Harry would be on my side," James said with a hand clutching his heart dramatically.

"No he wouldn't he's not daft," lily says

"Oh really well let's ask him, HARRY, HARRY,HARRRYYY," James started yelling but was shut up with both Lily's and my hand hitting his mouth.

"Will.You.Be.Quiet, we need to finish the breakfast before he comes down," Lily says while we take our hands off of James mouth

"Oh right, sorry. Though I do think he would agree with me,"James said

Before lily could say anything I said "alright let's finish the breakfast first then you guys can continue this argument," I said rolling my eyes playfully at the couple

"Fine," they both said simultaneously 

Chuckling at the two we went back to making our breakfast for Harry though there were small retorts the two made while we were cooking but we did finish just in time.

Harry's POV 

I was sleeping in bed rolling over reaching for y/n when I was met with a cold empty space beside me. I grabbed my glasses from my night Stand looking around the room for her when I decided to get up and just look in every room in the house, until I came to the conclusion she was down stairs. Still half asleep I was walking down the stair when I was met with the sight of a flash of light that almost made me fall.

"HAPPY SEVENTEEN BIRTHDAY," All three of my favorite people yelled making me almost fall down the stairs Again

"That's today," I say going finally meeting all three and rubbing my eyes under my glasses

"Yes, my baby boy," my mother says giving me a big hug that is making it very hard for air to fill my lungs

"Can't.Breathe" I try to say as clear as possible 

"Lil's don't kill our son before he can even enjoy being 17," my dad said hugging me after my mom released me from that bone crushing hug.

"Plus he's not a baby more lil's he's a man," my dads said patting my back and letting go

"He Will always be my baby boy James," my mom said 

"Happy birthday my love," my beautiful girlfriend said going on her tippy toes to put her arms around my neck while I put mine around her waist and resting my head in the crook of her neck while she does the same. Taking in my favorite scent of her shampoo making me feel at peace and at home.

"Thank you beautiful," I say smiling so big my face could get stuck. Feeling another flash and clicking noise we let go to see my mother taking a picture of us.

"I guess he is grown up now," my mom says looking happily at the two of us her eyes slightly glistening

"They remind us of us don't they lil's," my dads says putting his arm around her waist pulling her close while kissing the side of her head

"Yea they do," my mom says while I instinctively put my arm around y/n's waist turning my head to look at her. Momentarily looking into her beautiful mesmerizing e/c eyes that makes me forget everything around us when looking into them.

As the three led us to the kitchen we sat down and started eating this wonderful breakfast they made me. Y/n grabs my hand intertwining our fingers together she rubs shapes on the back of my hand making my heart feel so warm and safe she says "after we eat get ready so we can leave," 

"Where are we going?" I say while looking at my smirking girlfriend beside me

"That's for me know and for you to find out isn't it," she says winking at me

———————————————————————————


	15. Chapter 15

Y/n's POV 

Much to Harry's protests, he is currently getting ready so we can leave. Before we do I decide to give him his gift early since we can use it to get to our destination.

I grab his gifts and head to his room hiding them behind my back. As I walk in I see my half-naked boyfriend and even if I have seen him naked it still astonishes me that he is in fact mine. I hadn't noticed I was staring until I saw him turn slightly red and smirk.

"Like what you see ?" He says while putting his shirt on

"Yes I do, I definitely do," I say going over to where he's sitting and place a light kiss on his lips before giving him the gifts. 

"What is this?" He says teasingly and beginning to open up his gift

"I hope you like it," I say smiling hopefully 

"You didn't," he says looking at the broom in bewilderment 

"Oh but I did," I say smirking at the boy in front of me

"I fucking love you," he says placing his hands on my waist and picking me up while spinning me around the room then slowly placing me on his waist and instinctively I wrap my legs around his waist he then begins to kiss me passionately.

"I fucking love you more," I say while I caress his cheek with one of my hands and the other playing with his hair.

"Impossible," he says softly kissing me on my nose, forehead, and lastly my lips. As our lips move in perfect rhythm he bites my lip wanting entrance making me moan and giving in and as our tongues battle for dominance he gets frustrated and squeezes my ass making me moan and groan louder and letting him win. We reluctantly pulled away when breathing had become a factor. 

As we rested our heads together momentarily catching our breathes he says "thank you," 

I smile and say "you're welcome, I'm glad you like the gift and I knew you needed some new protective wear since your quidditch ones are all old and messed up," I say as he places me back on the floor

"You're the best girlfriend anyone could ask for," he says smiling like a little kid who's had candy for the first time.

But if only it were true...

"And you're the best boyfriend, now are you ready to go," I say intertwining our fingers together.

"Yes, but can you please tell me where we're going?" He says pleading with his puppy dog eyes and putting out his bottom lip. That fucker knows what he's doing.

Sighing in defeat I say " I'll tell you where we're going but not why we're there," 

"Aww come on," he says in a whiny tone

"Nope," I say crossing my arms over my chest and looking away from him just in case he gives me that look. I'm weak when he does it.

"That's not fair you're not looking at me, look at me," he says but I shake my head. He sighs in defeat and says "Fine, where are we going?

"Sirius and Remus's," I say turning back to look at him. And before he could ask anything I grabbed his hand and led him downstairs with his broom so we're in the front of the house.

"Have you ever been on a broom before?" He asks looking how the color in my face turned pale

"Sorta, Draco tried to get me to look while we were on his but I was so scared I wanted to get off as soon as possible. So I may have covered his eyes while riding and made us go upside down then causing us both to scream. But he couldn't let go of the broom or else he would fall, but in the end, it made us both fall. I haven't gone on one since, much to his dismay, I say hurriedly 

"I promise I won't let you fall," he says looking down on me and rubbing circles on the back of our intertwined hands.

"Okay, I trust you," I say looking at him hopefully and taking in a deep breath before he placed me behind him. I tightly wrap my arms around his waist while putting my head on his shoulder slightly facing his neck and closing my eyes.

"Ready," he says

"Ready," I say as he lifts us up and off the ground and goes speeding in the air. Since this is the newest broom you are least likely to fall, there's auto flying, it's indestructible and more grip and control on the broom but it is the fastest they have out, so at this moment I'm trying not to open my eyes.

"Open your eyes y/n/n," Harry says trying to look back at me. 

"Keep your eyes on the sky Harold," I say furiously as the wind is flowing through my hair and listening to the whistling of the wind through my ears. I hold on tighter and bury my head in his neck smelling his normal scent of vanilla and broomstick.

"I know what I'm doing now open your eyes," he says now looking completely back at me feeling his breath on my eyelids

I take in a deep breath and look at him. 

"See it's not so bad," he says smiling widely I loosen my grip and just focus on his eyes as soon I do a smile broke out on my face and I felt safe.

"No, it's not," I say giggling as he did a little dive I felt the tickles in my stomach as we went downwards.

Soon enough we were there. We went to their door and rang the doorbell. I go on my tippy toes and kiss Harry on the cheek while whispering a thank you in his ear. He smiles and says it was no problem and he put an arm around my waist.

Remus opened the door and says "ah your finally here, Happy 17th birthday Harry," and gives Harry a fatherly hug.

"Y/n nice to see you again," he says smiling at me Remus is the defense against the dark arts professor at Hogwarts but he's on parental leave since he just got his adoptive daughter. I always had a good relationship with him he was one of my favorite professors at Hogwarts. I came and helped him whenever he needed it after class.

"It's nice to see you too professor," I say

"Please call me Remus," he says smiling at me And I nod

"Come in, come in, Sirius is changing Andrea right now," he says leading us to the couch "I'll go check up on him," 

"So what are we doing here?" Harry says as Remus is nowhere to be seen

"Babysitting of course," I say

"Babysitting," he says with a perplexed look on his face

"Yup," I say, "Remus said he needed our help because he needs to be somewhere. Plus I thought it would be fun, I love children,"

"You do, really," he says shockingly 

"Why do you sound so surprised," I say smiling at him

"I guess because we've never talked about it," he says

"Do you want kids in the future?" I say

"Of course hopefully with you when we're, ready," he says while smiling brightly 

"How many?" I say

"Of course I'd want a big family but you're carrying them so it's your choice really. I'll be happy with however many you want," he says tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and caressing my cheek

"I want a big family too, especially since I never really had one growing up, but obviously I would want them to have a better childhood then I did," I say smiling 

"You know we've never really talked about your family or childhood maybe we-" he says but cut off by Sirius and Remus coming downstairs with Andrea 

"Ah If it isn't my godson, happy 17th birthday," Sirius says hugging Harry in a fatherly way as well

"Thank you, Sirius" harry say retreating from the hug

"And you must be the girlfriend that both harry and Remus love to talk about, " Sirius says smiling towards me

"I've heard a lot about you from the both of them as well, im y/n, " I say shaking his hand

"All good things I hope, " he says teasingly

"Most definitely Harrys very fond of the both of you he talks very highly of you guys, " I say

And at that moment Andrea cries 

" don't worry I've got her, you guys go ahead, " I say walking toward the baby girl and picking her up while gently rocking her making her stop crying and smiling up at me reaching for my nose

"Hi, darling, " I say looking at the baby in my arms "aren't you the cutest Lil girl I've ever seen, " I say as she starts to giggle while I smile.

"She's a keeper harry, " I hear Sirius say trying to whisper to harry as they watch me with Andrea 

"Yea she is, " Harry says watching me dreamily

"You're a natural, " Remus tells me

"Yea she's usually a little grumpy like regulus, " Sirius says

"Thank you," I say 

"Alright, we better be off. Thank you guys for watching her," Remus says

"It's no problem really," I say still looking down at the baby in my arms

"Have fun," Harry says 

"We will," Sirius says as they walk out the door.

Harry walks towards us and hugs me from behind while having his arms around my waist and looking down at me.

"You're too cute," he says kissing the side of my head and leading me to the couch while putting a movie on and snuggling close to me with an arm around my shoulder. As I lean into him with the baby in my arms. We all soon drift to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Please no homophobic comments I don't want to hear it. If you don't like it don't read my story. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Harry's POV 

I flutter my eyes open, feeling my eyelashes hit my eyebrows I look down to see my beautiful girlfriend sleeping. I watch As her chest rises and falls and the soft snores playing out from her soft plump lips.

As Andrea is sleeping peacefully in y/n's arms her head on her chest with a soft smile playing on her small lips. Since y/n is sleeping on me I begin to stroke her soft hair humming a small tune while kissing her temple. 

I begin to think about the future. I see myself going down on one knee proposing to y/n on our last day at Hogwarts maybe by the black lake. I can already imagine it, it's a sunny day and y/n is sitting with her back against the tree and I'm in between her legs my head on her stomach while she's reading a book with one hand and her other brushing my hair. I would slightly squeeze her outer thighs and standing up from my position.

She would be looking at me teasingly and say "what are you doing?"

I would hold out my hand and say "dance with me,"

She would look questionably at my hand but put her book down marking down the page she was currently reading and take my hand bringing herself towards me.

"What are you up to potter," she would say smiling at me while my hand takes her waist and the other holds hers. 

"What I can't dance with you?" I say while we start swaying around while listening to the birds chirping and butterflies flying around us.

"Of course you can," she says softly while her arms go around my neck and her head laying lightly on my chest. Most likely Listening to my heart beating.

I would stop dancing and look into her beautiful e/c eyes while holding her hands and dropping to one knee.

She would gasp and look at me in bewilderment. And I know she would get scared about getting married but I would assure her by telling her how much I love and need her. 

Telling her all the things I've wanted to when I first laid my eyes on the girl I'm in love with. 

The girl I've had a crush on since I seen her since I heard her voice, her laugh seen her smile. 

And of course, I thought I'd never get a chance especially since she was best friends with Draco.

She's just so beautiful that I never thought I would get this lucky. 

But I know fate brought us together because it knows She and I were meant to be. 

I slowly come back to reality and look back down to the sleeping figure on me and when I think to myself.   
This is what I want, y/n and I together with a family of ours, living happily ever after. 

But does that really exist? Do we all get to be happy and live the life we want? I guess we will have to wait and see. 

Y/n's POV 

I feel something brushing my hair. Resisting the urge to fall back into my peaceful sleep I reluctantly open my eyes looking up at the person I love more than anything or anyone in the world. 

I smile softly while he says "hello beautiful, did you have a nice nap," he asks while still playing with my hair.

I reach my hand up and slide up his glasses that are on the edge of falling from his nose and said "the best, and you?"

"The best," he says

I realized that it was a couple of hours before we have to be there for his party so I look back down at the sleeping baby on my chest and smile softly while stroking her back. I get up and start to place her on Harry's chest.

He looks at me nervously as Andrea adjusts herself on Harry's chest.

"Where are you going?" Looking at the baby as if it's glass and any sort of movement he makes thinks it'll hurt her.

"I'm going to make some cookies, she's not going to break if you touch her Harry," I look at him knowingly.

"She just so small and looks fragile what if I hurt her?" He says giving me worried eyes

"Love, trust me you couldn't hurt a fly, just pat her back softly," I say kissing his head

As he begins to pat her back and notices Andrea still sleeping with a small smile sprawled on her lips he looks back at me with the biggest grin he could make.

"See you're a natural, being a dad suits you," I said ruffling his hair

"I could say the same about you, being a mother really suits you," he says drawing circles on my hand and kissing it before I left to the kitchen.

As I start to bake mine and Harry's favorite cookies. I smile thinking about what he's said today about us having children. I can honestly see it. But there two ways this plays out.

Possible Future 1

I see an older me happy and full of content. As the sun hits my face I look down at my son. A beautiful baby boy that looks exactly like Harry but has my eyes. 

I rock him to sleep swaying backwards as my handsome green-eyed husband sits beside me on the grass with what looks like the twin sister of the little boy in my arms. She looks exactly like me. Same smile, same hair color, same everything. Except for the beautiful green eyes that mesmerize me every time I see them.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" harry says completely mesmerized by their presence.

"Of course they are!" I say looking down at the sleeping figures "I don't make ugly children, " my future self says jokingly "especially since their father is very handsome, " 

I kiss his lips softly as he chuckles at my words. Then says "Thank you, " 

"For what?" I say perplexed at my husband

He tucks a piece of my hair and says " Loving me, " 

Possible Future 2

I get married to Draco we move into the Malfoy manor that Mr.Malfoy has been building for us so we can have our own place and start a family right away. 

Draco and I get pushed into the ministry or Draco gets pushed into the ministry and I become a stay at home mom like what Mr.Malfoy said to. I get pregnant really soon and have maybe two kids but I'd push for three.

I'd live on knowing that my heart belongs to someone else and the longer I'm apart from him it breaks into even more smaller pieces until in the end it is so shattered that there's nothing left.

But of course, for the sake of my family, I'd make myself be "in love" with Draco so they can be happy. Because after I marry Draco there's no going back unless years later after I had my kids I leave him and be with Harry but I wouldn't do that because I married Draco. Harry would never take me back after that. And I wouldn't be able to do that to my family.

Maybe Harry would be happy without me. But last time I thought he wasn't, so in this case, he may just be as miserable as me or worse.

But knowing our fate years later we'd see each other on the platform watching as our own children go into the train so they can live their lives at Hogwarts warts. I'd glance at him and all the memories come flashing back as a tear absentmindedly goes down my cheek and he looks at me as if he saw the same thing as I did.

But everyone would think it's because my children are leaving me but really it was because I can't be with the one I wish I was with. 

But I'd smile and look back at my children waving back and me and Draco. I most likely won the debate on three kids. We'd have one son that looks exactly like Draco but my eyes and personality, we'd have a little girl that looks exactly like me but Draco's eyes and his personality, and lastly, I'd have another girl with an equal mixture of us both. 

I'd see Harry glance at my children but look at the one that looks more like me and I'd watch as more tears brimming out from his eyes as he watches of what if.

And I'd do the same watching the Little boy that looks exactly Harry board the train with his brother waving to Harry but glancing at me as if Harry told them about me and a small smile would sprawl on the little boy's lips and he'd slightly wave to me. Id wave back and smile but then his brother looks to who he's waving to and pull back his brother's hand.

I'd give one last glance at the emerald eyes that entrance me every time I look at them and see all the love, hate, and pain in bedded into them.

And I'd go back "home" to my empty manor alone as Draco goes to ministry and I'd indulge myself in memories or what if's while drinking fire whiskey on my cold couch by myself. Hearing every little sound echo from the inside of my manor.


	17. Chapter 17

Y/n's POV 

"Y/N, Y/N," Harry says pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Wait are you okay, did something happen?" Harry says coming closer to me examining my face and wiping tears I hadn't known were there.

"Yea I'm fine when I checked to see if the oven was at the right temperature I burned myself," I quickly lied "Anyways why'd you need me?"

"Oh right umm well Andrea's diaper is full and I don't know how to change a diaper,sooooo," Harry says stretching out the "so" but I finish off by saying "sooo you need me to change her,"

"Can you pleaseeeee," he says giving me his famous puppy dog eyes and pout.

I roll my eyes but smile up at my git of a boyfriend and say "fineeee,"

"Thank you, Thank you," he says placing pecks all over my face making me giggle 

"Alright, Alright, but you have to put the cookies in the oven to bake," I say but knowing as he starts to edge towards the cookie doe I continue on by saying "without eating all the cookie doe and burning them,"

"Yeah sure whatever," he says already eating some of the cookie doe, and adding "These are really good, the best I've ever had, you should bake more, I'd help of course,"

"When you say help you mean," I say then letting him finish "By tasting your product and making sure it's not poison of course," 

"You're lucky your cute, you don't need to use that little brain of yours," I say jokingly 

He scoffs and dramatically puts his hand on his heart and says "I knew you were using me for my good looks,"

"Your such a git," I say rolling my eyes playfully at him

"That may be so L/n but I'm your git, and you have to deal with me until my last dying breath and even then I'll haunt you," he says while wiggling his fingers pretending he's a ghost and raising his eyebrows 

"Touché potter, touché," I say giggling at his stupid antics and kissing him on his lips slightly tasting the cookie dough and leaving to Andrea.

(10 minutes later)

It took me longer then it should have to change her diaper but I couldn't find her diapers Or wipes for a long time, anyways I come back into the kitchen expecting the cookies to be done but instead I see a frantic potter waving an oven mitt over smoke coming from the oven.

"You had one job potter, One job," I say shaking my head and opening up the windows and taking out the burnt cookies

"What did you even do I was gone for 10 minutes or less?" I say setting down the tray of black cookies

"Well you see they didn't look like they cooking fast enough so I decided to make it 475 degrees instead of the original degree of 350," he says quickly and rubbing the back of his neck and looking bashfully at me. 

Knowing it wasn't his fault my harsh demeanor faltered and I sighed and said "it's alright but I really wanted cookies,"

He comes towards me and says "we still have cookie doe," and kisses my lips while pulling me close I hug him and he rests his chin on top of my head.

(Fast forward leaving to the party)

Harry and I already cleaned up his mess and we're on our way back to the house. He Andrea with him in a baby carrier.

(Just in case y'all don't know what a baby carrier is here you go)

"Ready to go Daddy potter," I say looking at how being a dad really suits him

Turning a bright shade of red he replies with a smirk "If we still weren't babysitting I'd-" I quickly cut him off by saying "children are present,"

As he glares at me I say "save it for later love," and he perks back up into a smirk "Alright later," and as we're about to walk out the door I felt a slap on my ass 

I turn back around at the raven-haired boy and he said "Sorry love, I thought I saw a bug, whoops,"

"Yea whoops," I say locking Sirius and Remus's house.

We decided the best way to get home was apparating   
I told him that Sirius and Remus said he was going to pick up Andrea at Harry's since he was closer to his house. 

I intertwined our fingers and apparated us to his front door. All the lights to the house were turned off.

"I guess no one's home," he said opening the door as I follow closely behind him and as he reaches for the light switch he was startled when booming yells of " Suprise" came from all over the house with all the people he loves and cares about. 

As everyone about to start trampling him with hugs, they look at the baby girl that smiling up at everyone on his chest while holding Harry's finger in her hand.

"Bloody hell Harry, I don't see you for one month and you already got her pregnant or should I say she gave birth, I would think since I was your best friend you would tell me but to be honest im not surprised. you and y/n were always sucking on each other's faces," 

"Mate," Harry tries to interrupt but Ron kept going

"Like when we we're on the train coming here for Christmas, before we entered the compartment you two looked like you were about to rip off each other's clothes,"

"Mate," Harry tries to interrupt again but Ron still not getting the hint he continues

"Yea you guys were always banging like-" Ron gets cut off by Hermione hitting him on the head with a book, she was probably reading from Harry's library before we walked in.

"This Lil wolf is actually ours," Sirius says taking Andrea out of the carrier

"Oh, sorry," Ron says as his ears turn as red as his hair

"Wait Ronniekins can you finish off what you were saying," Fred said smirking devilishly 

"Banging like what?" George questions knowingly 

If looks could kill Fred and George would be dead with the daggers that Harry and I are sending them.

"Cake?" Lily questions trying to break the awkward tension in the air

A coursed answer of "yups" and "yes please" filled the house as all the boys trample over everyone to get to the kitchen.

Harry's POV

As I look over the table filled with people who love and care about me I can't help but smile at the amount of happiness this all brings me.

"Make a wish," y/n says smiling at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. I think about what I really want but the thing is I already have it. There's nothing else I could ever want than this, them, her.

I smiled back at her and blew out the candles. 

"What'd you wish for?" My mother questioned

"Nothing," I say

"Nothing," everyone said

"Yup," I say popping the "p"

Still giving me perplexed looks I say "because I have everything I want and need," 

A chorused "Awwwww," was said around the table

"We love you too 4 eyes," Fred says pretending to wipe off fake tears

"Fred if you don't," Hermione was saying but cut off with Fred saying "you'll what love, you can't handle me,"

"Sod off," Ron says as his ears turn red with jealousy 

"Alright boys enough let's eat some cake," my mother says

"Wait no Harry needs to try the cake first," Sirius says with a smirk

"That's what I'm trying to do," my mother says grabbing and knife about to cut into the cake

"No, no, no not like that lils, like this," Sirius says as he pushes my face into the cake.

"Sirius," I say as I move my face out of the cake

"I like your new look love, you look quite ravishing," y/n says as she's in a git of laughter at the sight of me. She then takes off the frosting that was on my glasses preventing me from seeing, and licks it off her finger "and taste very delicious might I add," she says finishing off

I grab a piece of the cake and wipe it on her face while taking some off her lips and bringing it up to my mouth and licking it "mmm you to love,"

"You didn't," she starts to say but is cut off by my dad screaming " CAKE FIGHT,"

With that everyone started getting fistfuls of cake and thank goodness my mother made a large cake since we have a big family. everyone threw their fistfuls of cake at each other laughing hysterically as one got hit or someone tripped. 

At this moment everyone was in pure bliss and happiness.


	18. Chapter 18

Y/n's pov

After everyone cleaned up their messes from the cake fight all the boys decided to play Quidditch in the back yard, especially since harry got his new broom. Good thing James has a whole shed dedicated to Quidditch they have everything they need to play a game.

"Wish me, good luck love, " harry says hinting for me to kiss him

"You don't need luck because I know you're going to win, but I'll give it to you anyways, " I say kissing him softly on the lips "and don't break your glasses, you know what, try not to break anything alright, " 

"I'll try, " he says giving me another quick peck and running off to play with the others while I shake my head slightly

Lily and Hermione come up next to me as we watch "our" guys play. With every smile and laugh I hear I get the idea of getting my camera to remember this day.

"Hey, Hermione can you check if my camera is in my bag in Harry's room by his closet? So we can take pictures, While I check downstairs, " I say

"Yea, sure y/n/n, " she says going inside and up the stairs.

As I look around downstairs I realized it has to be upstairs where I told Hermione it was. I would have thought she had found it by now but she still hasn't come down and it's been a while. 

I decided to see if she grabbed the wrong bag and as I entered Harry's room I saw Hermione clutching the letter my father wrote to me at the beginning of the summer. I rush over to her and grab the letter out of her hand.

"That's private, we're you snooping through my stuff, " I say looking at her annoyedly

"No when I pulled out the camera it came out and when I glanced at it, " she paused but continued "I couldn't help myself, " 

"Did you read all of it?" I say nervously 

"Yeah, I did, " she says softly, "you said you loved him, you said you weren't going hurt him, " 

"I do love him, " I said but she cut me off 

"Getting married to Draco Malfoy isn't loving him, " she says angrily

"This was before, " I say but was once again cut off

"Before what? Before you could rip out his heart and stomp on it, oh wait you've already done that, " she says angrily

"Before him, before I met him, " I say trying to get the right words out but as I stop she shakes her head annoyed

"No, you don't understand, " I say as my voice begins to shake

"I don't understand, alright make me understand, " she says still in a pissed off tone

(30 minutes of explaining)

"Oh, y/n/n im sorry I didn't mean to judge you so quickly it's just Harrys like my brother and I don't want to see him get hurt, but I now see it's not your fault, " she says embracing me in a tight hug

"It's fine, " I say

"It's not fine, after your done talking to your father come see me and we'll talk about it there. Hopefully he'll see how much you love harry and how much he makes you happy. He'll most likely let you be with him, " she says trying to cheer me up

"Maybe, " I say "but yea I'll come over afterwards,"

"Yay," she says excitedly "sorry, I just don't have many girlfriends,"

"Neither do I, and since the boys are best friends you and I can be," I say

"This is amazing," She says giving me another tight embrace.

Harry walks in and says "oh, am I interrupting something," with his eyebrow raised 

"Yea you are potter," I say smirking at him

"Oh, really, and what did I interrupt?" He says as jealousy starts to bubble up 

"A new relationship," Hermione says to tease him

"Nope, no 6 feet apart, not happening she's mine get your own, maybe one of those gingers downstairs I know you have a thing for redheads," Harry says as he quickly rushes to my side while putting an arm around my waist and pulling me close to him

As Hermione turns visibly red she storms out of the room before mumbling a quick goodbye 

I chuckle at my boyfriend's jealous antics and look at him all sweaty from quidditch. His clothing is sticking to every little crevice of his body and the front of his hair sticking to his forehead while his glasses are slightly crooked and his face is flushed. 

I straighten his glasses while he says "what did Hermione mean by relationship," 

"Why do you wanna know so badly, was the Harry James Potter jealous," I say teasingly 

"Of course I was, your mine, Not hers, not anyone else's, besides I don't like sharing," he says softly not breaking eye contact while grabbing my waist and pushing me against the wall

"so I'm going to ask you again and you're going to answer. What did she mean by relationship?" He says whispering in my ear and nibbling on it while trailing kisses down my neck

"She meant friendship," I said breathing heavily 

"Friendship?" He questions as he's now bitting my collarbone

"She wants to be best friends like how you and Ron are," I say as my legs grow weak for harry

"That's all," he asks as he finds my sweet spot

"Yes that's all," I moan out

"Good," he says and backs up taking off his shirt "I think I'm going take a shower," 

"You bitch," I say glaring at the boy in front of me

"You know what I'm going to take a bath instead," he says smirking at me and unbuckling his belt still not breaking eye contact.

"I hate you," I say as I watch him undress

"On contrary love, you're in love with me, so in love, I make your legs weak," he says slyly while taking of his pants

"You little shit," I say growing flustered by the minute 

"Are you going to keep saying swear words or are you going to join me?" He says taking off his boxers and heading in to start the bath

As I mumble things under my breath I walk into the bathroom and undress as the water is at the perfect temperature.

I get in first so that Harry can lay in between me so I can wash his hair and body while massaging his shoulders. We play with the bubbles and joke around enjoying each other's presence.

As we dry off and change into our pajamas he lays down first then pulls me on top of him so that my head is resting over his heart

"How was your birthday," I say as he traces shapes on my back "was it alright? Did you have fun?"

"Love, it was the best birthday I've ever had, thank you," he says looking down at me and kissing me passionately and lovingly. And we drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Y/n's POV 

"But y/n why can't I come and meet them?" Harry says exasperatedly while pulling me back in bed

"Because I didn't tell them I was bringing you," I say while settling myself in his lap. That wasn't totally a lie I didn't tell them about bringing or even about Harry, but knowing my father he knows.

"So, it'll be a surprise," he says whilst placing his hands on my waist and looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Harry, there not big on that kind of stuff, it's better if I go alone," I say resting my hands around his neck and scratching the back of it.

"Be honest, are you embarrassed of me?" He says looking down at his lap, making his glasses shift to the tip of his nose.

"No, no of course not, if anything I'm embarrassed of them," I say lifting up his chin and scooting his glasses up. Looking at me perplexed I continue on by saying "Let's just say they are not nice people, and that they care a lot about status,"

"What do you mean about status? Do you mean like how Draco cares about blood and wealth?" He says looking glum

"Yes like Draco, they care a lot about that kind of stuff, of course, I don't and I don't see the point in caring about blood and wealth I feel as if it shouldn't matter what blood runs through your veins or the money you have in Gringotts," I say caressing his cheek

"So they wouldn't approve of me? Only someone like Draco is that why you guys are so close, do they want you guys together," he says hesitantly now fidgeting with the hem of my shirt

"It's a bit complicated but no they wouldn't approve of you, but I'm trying to go over there and talk to them about you to change there mind," I say biting my lip nervously 

"You didn't answer my question about Draco. Do they want you guys together?" He says looking into my eyes 

Biting the inside of my cheek I say "yes they do especially since they've known the Malfoys since they were younger," looking back down at his lap now fidgeting with his fingers. I place my hands over his and say "look at me," making no effort to look at me, I place a finger under his chin and say " I don't want Draco, I want you, I'm with you, and only you, I love you so much Harry, don't think any less of yourself because of someone else especially if it's my parents," I then cup his cheeks and gently kiss his soft pink lips, connecting our foreheads he quietly says "And I love you, more than you can imagine, I just don't want to lose you,"

"You won't," I say kissing his forehead. I'm not entirely sure if that's true or not but I will try my best to make sure it is.

I love hearing those 3 words come out of his mouth, every time he says it I feel like snitches are flying in my stomach, And I know I turn as red as those blood flavored lollipops they have at honey dukes. Though I wish things weren't the way they were. I have to convince them to let me be with Harry. I love him too much to see him hurt.

"Alright, hurry up and go so you can come back home to me," he says tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear

"I wish I didn't have to go but you can hang out with Ron, I'm going to Hermione's after I'm done talking to them," I say getting off his lap

"Wait you're going to Hermione's?" He says confused 

"Yea she invited me over on your birthday," I say grabbing my purse

"You guys are just friends right?" He says with jealousy clear in his tone

"Your adorable, but yes we are I promise. Plus I think she has a thing for redheads, I don't think I've got a chance," I say jokingly while smirking 

"Oh well, I guess you're stuck with me," he says pulling me towards him

"Yes I am," I say leaning down and kissing him

"Okay I really have to go, bye," I say giving him one last kiss and heading out the door.

"Bye," he called out  
———————————————————————————

⚠️ Trigger warning: mentions of abuse

Looking over the tall black gates and forest green trees hiding my childhood home. I'm back here again. L/n manor, I know I've lived here all my life but it still brings chills down my spine. As I walk through my front door all those horrific memories of my childhood come back to me. I try to push past those memories so I can hurry up and leave.

As I walk down the halls looking for my parents I get an eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach. I've always hated being here all this house holds is pain and suffering. 

As I've reached my father's study I see him sitting down reading the daily prophet with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. My mother is sitting on the couch adjacent to him reading a book.

"Nice of you to finally visit y/n, your very hard to get a hold of," my father says taking another swig of his drink

As my mother looks up from her book I see her judging stare over-analyzing my every movement.

"Yes, father I've been very busy," he doesn't seem to buy it so I proceed by saying " studying for my n.e.w.t.s have kept me preoccupied at the moment,"

"And the potter boy am I right?" He says adding more fire whiskey to his glass cup.

"Potter? Potter? Where have I heard that name before? Aren't they a pure-blood family?" My mother says looking pleased

"They were until James potter married that filthy mud-blood and have that spawn of there's," my father says downing his drink with an unpleasant face.

"Oh, y/n dear don't tell me you've been fooling around with that mudbloods spawn," my mother says looking at me with disgust

"Don't call them that," I say as my anger begins to boil and my fists begin to clench. I will never understand how they can call muggle-borns such a distasteful name. They don't even know them.

"You will not raise your voice at me or your mother," my father says slamming his glass down on his desk making me visibly flinch.

"No matter, we need to talk about your wedding," he says pouring more liquid into his cup

"Narcissa and I already have everything planned out. So you don't need to worry that pretty little head of yours," my mother says looking at me with a sinister smile

"Well I wanted to talk to you about that actually, you know I care about Draco a lot but we are young and-" I started but shortly cut off

"And your betrothed y/n we've had this planned since before you two were born," my father says visibly clenching his cup

"Yes I know but I've been thinking maybe it was a bad idea," I say feeling a bit Nauseous from how nervous I am

"Don't tell me you've fallen for that mudblood," he says anger clear on his face 

"DONT call him that," I say just as furious 

Before I knew it his cup was thrown centimeters away from my face "DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, YOU STUPID GIRL," he says getting up from his seat and striding towards me

"I'm sorry for raising my voice but I am not marrying Draco," I say keeping my head up and posture straight

"Yes you will," he says bringing his hand up and slapping me across the face. His large hands cover half of my face, Even as he lifted his hand off I can still feel where his hand most likely left his handprint

"No, I will not," I say still feeling the burning and stinging sensation at the side of my face

"Crucio," My father yells as my knees buck and I fall to the ground I feel the most intense pain all around my body as if all my bones are cracking and slits being placed all over me. No matter how many times he has used that spell, I'll never seem to get used to it, it intensifies the more he uses it throughout the years. As my scream echoes around the house, I see Matilda looking through the door with sorrow in her eyes. She hates when they do this to me she always brought me cookies and milk afterward, she was always there to console me. 

After about 30 minutes my father is tired of hearing my screams and says "How pathetic," and walks back to his desk.

As I'm still twitching I try to sit up straight catching my breath and wiping my tears. I try to stand but my legs feel so numb, I look to where my mother is sitting and she's smirking.

"I love him, please do you even care about my happiness?" I plead not giving up no matter how much my head is telling me to but my heart is saying differently 

"Love him, love him, can you believe what a disgrace we've raised, I don't care what makes you happy you are marrying Draco, or else," he says grabbing another glass from his bar

"Or else what?" I say defiantly 

"Or else we will kill him and his blood traitor family, I heard his best friends just had a daughter, you wouldn't want us to have to undo that," he says with a sinister smile

"You wouldn't," I say 

"Oh but we'll start off with his mudblood mother and end it with her spawn," he says

As tears are now streaming down my face I try to look over at my mother hoping that she would say something but she didn't. She's looking at my father with an approving smile. 

I won't be the reason for his family being killed for, my selfishness. There's only one right choice.

"Okay, I'll marry him," I say wiping my tears

"Good girl, I will inform the Malfoys to start planning," he says coming towards me "oh and you can keep messing with the mud blood but when the time comes you need to throw out the muck," 

———————————————————————————


	20. Chapter 20

Y/n's pov

As I left that wretched house I knew I couldn't go to Harry's. Not looking the way I do. But as im about to leave I hear a familiar voice.

"Y/n, you alright?" and I turn around to see none other than my best friend Draco

"Im spectacular, " I sarcastically say but swiftly go up and hug him

"Looks like it, " he chuckles and we stay like that for a bit.

"How's your summer, " I say pulling away from his embrace

"Same as always my dads on my ass about the n.e.w.ts, owls and you of course, how was yours, " he says nonchalantly 

"Really great I've had a wonderful summer, never have I had one like it," I utter smiling brightly at the blonde in front of me

"Why is that, your parents weren't home? now that I think about it, I haven't seen you much this summer till now, where have you been?" He says furrowing his eyebrows in confusion 

Thinking of whether or not to tell him the truth or not. I just don't want to hurt him, who am I kidding how could I hurt him. I'm just his best friend. But I don't want to get into an argument with him about harry. Especially since we're both strong-headed and stubborn.

"Yea I've been staying at the potters they invited me to stay for the summer," I say hurriedly 

As he heard the sentence fall from my lips he starts laughing hysterically. "Good joke now really where we're you, don't tell me you went to Azkaban if so you should have mailed me I would have gotten you out of there faster," he says jokingly 

"That would if it was a joke but it isn't I had a really great time there," I say twiddling with the promise ring Harry gave me.

Draco stares into my eyes searching to see if I'm lying and when he sees that I'm not he asks "why you and potter aren't even close. Not until last year, what changed?"

"Well like you said we got close and well I'm with him," I say still playing with the ring out of nervousness 

"What do you mean your with him? Like friends with benefits?" He says as his lips are pursed and brows furrowed

"Well it started off that way but now we're in a relationship," I say hurriedly 

"You said you didn't like labels nor relationships," he spat "what changed why is he different" anger clear in his voice

"I know I said those things, but I meant it at the time. Before I knew him," I say while trying to grab his hand he shrugs me off

"Does he know yet? That we're getting married?" He says in a monotone voice looking at his feet

"No, not yet," I say looking down as well. Ashamed of Harry not knowing.

"That's why you look like that. You tried to get out of it and your parents didn't agree," he says trying to cover up the fact it hurt him

"Yea, it's just we're so young. And we have a long life ahead of us but clearly, it didn't work," I chuckle to myself trying to bring up the mood

"Right, come inside let's clean you up," he says leading me back to his manor.

Even if he was upset about Harry, he could never stay mad at me and vice versa. We've been through so much together that no matter what we will always be there for each other. 

He knew what it was like going under the cruciatus and imperious curse. Our parents are very much alike and if something didn't go their way they would take it out on us. I remember when we were little we would sneak into either one's room after one of us got hurt and we'd take care of each other. Matilda or dobby would help fix his or my wounds. Then either one of the house-elves would make us cookies. And when we finished eating them we would fall asleep to one another singing a song.   
———————————————————————————

As I said goodbye to Draco and thanked him for helping me. I went off to see Hermione. Her house wasn't overly huge but a nice reasonably sized house that had a beautiful garden and white picket fence.

As I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell she quickly opened the door with a big smile, which was quickly dropped and I was brought into a bear hug.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" She said touching the red mark that took up half my face. Flinching at her touch she pulled her hand back

"My father, is what happened, wasn't to keen on my proposal," I say jokingly 

"Oh I'm sorry. Why would he?" She said stepping aside for me to walk in and follow her to her room.

And as sit down on her bed I explain to her what happened what they're like and what he said.

"Wow, I never thought someone could be that cruel especially to there own child, I'm so sorry," she says bringing me into another hug while she had tears in her eyes

I never knew parents weren't like this not until my first year when I saw children and their parents at the 9 3/4 platform. I would see the parents give there children hugs and kisses fairing them goodbye saying how they will miss and love them. Even Draco was shocked at how there parents said I love you. I didn't know what that meant. Our parents never said that to us. And as years went on we realized our normal was actually abnormal a lot of the students there had stories about them growing up and they were all happy. It was weird and often times made me sad to think why was I different? Why did they not love me? Why was I so bad that they couldn't treat me like there child? Or even a human being.

So yes I use to sleep around and I close myself off from anything that could be turned into something more. People could call me heartless but I was never taught to love or to have human decency. And same with Draco he was just like me though his choice to be cruel to others I cannot defend, he may be my best friend and I care for him but even I know not to say the horrible things he has. I'm no saint either so I can't really say much. 

I've never told anyone what my parents are like only Draco knows and especially since I knew I'd get pity I never spoke of it. So at this moment I'm kind of regretting telling Hermione, I don't want her pity nor do I need it. But I'm glad she's the first person I've told. Nevertheless, I'm happy that she's my friend. 

"There's no need to cry, it's not your fault," I say wiping the tears off her pale skin

" I know but-" she starts to say but I cut her off

"No buts I'm fine, I promise," I say smiling at her and tucking a piece of her bushy hair behind her ear

"So what are you going to do about Harry?" She says quietly

"Well I'm not going to let his family get killed because of me so, I'm going to go through with the betrothal and let him live a long happy life," I say looking down at the promise ring as a tear strikes my face.

"But you won't be happy," she says lifting up my face with her finger making me turn to look at her

"I'll be fine as long as he's safe and happy ," I say smiling through my tears

"He'll be safe but he won't be happy, you make him happy," she says pulling me to her side having my head go on her shoulder while she holds me

"There will be others," I say making my heart ache at the thought of someone else being with him

"That may be so, but there not you" she says stroking my hair and kissing my forehead lightly  
———————————————————————————


	21. Chapter 21

Y/n's pov

As I try to move my body in a more comfortable position I feel a light arm on my waist. I quickly open my eyes to see Hermione's skinny pale arm holding onto my torso. 

I smile to myself going back to sleep for a bit longer. Hermione had convinced me to stay the night since it was late. Last night after our conversation we had a great time. Laughing, eating, watching muggle movies she had. It was so much fun.

After a couple of hours later we both woke up and had some breakfast. After we finished I took a quick shower and said my goodbyes, thanking her for being such a great friend, and left.

Harrys probably freaking out because I didn't come back home yesterday but I was so tired from all the junk food we ate I just couldn't go.

As I walked in the house I went straight to harrys room seeing James and Lily were out. I heard the shower running so I changed out of my clothes and put on one of his Quidditch jerseys settling myself on his bed picking up a book from his nightstand that I was reading earlier.

(15 minutes later)

Hearing the water turn off I continue reading my book. Harry walks out with a towel around his waist as water is still glistening and dripping from his toned body. 

He looks over at me while trying to dry his hair with another towel and says "hey beautiful, wait Y/N, " 

"Hey handsome, " I nonchalantly say looking up from my book and then looking back down.

"Don't hey handsome me, where we're you?" he said walking towards me 

Marking my page in the book I place it back down on the nightstand and said "I was at Hermione's, it got late and she asked me to stay the night,"

"OH, how nice of her, " he scoffs while rolling his eyes

"Yes, it was nice of her, Don't be jealous, " I say getting up from position and coming up to place my arms around his neck "plus you spend way more time with Ron then I do with Hermione, but you don't see me asking if you're fucking him, " 

"That's different, I can't help it, " he says pouting while putting his hands on my waist

I push him down the bed and hover over him. I begin kissing him roughly while grinding over his member. I tug at his seemingly dry hair making him moans into the kiss, I whisper " you shouldn't be, " I kiss at his jawline and say " No one else makes me hot, " and then I move to his chest placing soft kisses around his toned self, making a shiver go down his spine "wet, " I go to his sweet spot and start sucking making him moan even louder bucking his hips to my heat adding more friction "or cum like you do, " 

"Fuck, please y/n/n, " he says moving his hips making me feel his large member wanting to be freed from his towel.

"Please, what my love, " I say going back up to his mouth and Kissing him

"I need you, " he says in a breathy voice kissing me desperately "please just let me fuck you,"

"Okay, " I lean back from the kiss taking his jersey off, and was surprised to be flipped over. His towel fell off the bed, revealing his hardened member begging to be released, he slides off my underwear and pulls me close to his core aligning Himself with me, quickly thrusting in me. I feel him stretching out my walls and filling me up completely. That wasn't even all of him it was only half. I close my eyes letting myself get consumed by the euphoric feeling. As he places his hands at my waist he pushed me harder in. 

"Look at me, " he says. As im Being engulfed with pleasure I can't seem to comprehend what he's asking so he says "look at me or im stopping, " I quickly open my eyes realizing what he said. Looking up at him was enough to put me over the edge. 

"Im gonna, " I say but was cut off by him going even faster making the headboard hit the wall over and over again. I grab the sheets while arching my back in pleasure I release on him as he does the same in me. After both, our highs calmed down he slowly pulled out of me making me cold from loss of contact. He lays beside me tangling himself with me as his head lays on my chest. Out of instinct, my hand intertwines with messy raven hair. 

——————————————————————————-

"Are you sure one of the Weasleys wizarding wheezes did that to you," Harry pesters

"Yes Harry, me and Mione were messing around with a "telescope" of there's and a hand shot out and slapped me, it's not a big deal," I say not wanting to tell him my "father" did that

"Those things really need warnings," he says still looking at the red mark on my face "but props to them for making it look so real, it looks like someone actually slapped you,"

"Yea it really does," I say holding his hand as we're getting our supplies for Hogwarts since we're going back soon.

"So how were your parents," he says grabbing two books we need.

"Not that great actually, we got in an argument but it doesn't matter right now," I exasperatedly say. I don't even know how to tell him. Like how do you tell your boyfriend your betrothed to your best friend, who he loathes, and the person I told him not to worry about. 

"Oh I'm sorry do you want to talk about it," he says rubbing my arm 

"Not right now maybe later," I say grabbing some quills we're going to need and getting a few extra because he's always losing them or giving them to someone else because he feels bad for saying no.

"Alright, whenever your ready I'll listen," he says kissing me and grabbing the last few things off our list then pay and go back home to pack for Hogwarts. 

This year is going to be something else.


	22. Chapter 22

Y/n's pov

"Fuck," I moan as I bounce on Harry's member while His hands roam my body and his eyes glued to my bouncing breast.

"I'm going to cum," Harry says in between breathes. He bucks his hips forward adding more pressure to my core and deepening himself in me.

"Me to-" I was saying but was cut off when his warm liquid spilled inside me leading to me cuming afterward.

I get off him when we both calm down from our high and lay next to him watching as our chest start rising and falling at an abnormal rate 

"Why do people need coffee when they can wake up like this," I say feeling fully energized and ready for the day (if u get where I got this from I love you)

"Right, it really gets the blood flowing," Harry says as he tries to snuggle up to me

"I would love to stay in bed with you but, you and I both know if we don't get up now. We are going to be late for the train," I say hugging him quickly and getting up

"Ughhhh I know," he says getting up and following closely behind me.

"What are you doing?" I question as the brunette follows me to the bathroom

"Well, I thought we could do the planet a favor and save water, is that so bad? He says teasingly coming up from behind and kissing my neck all the way down to my shoulders I moan feeling his hardened member hit my behind.

"Nope not bad at all," I say turning around and smirking up at the green-eyed guy in front of me.

"Mhm," he says leading me into the shower   
———————————————————————————

"I told you, we shouldn't have gone for that 3rd round," I scold Harry as we run into the compartments 

"Hey, you weren't saying that when I had you bent over the bathtub," he says smirking down at me as I roll my eyes "if I'm right you were saying don't stop, don't stop, please don't," he says mimicking my voice. I slap the back of his head making his glasses topple to the tip of his nose

"Shut the fuck up, Harold you and I both know you weren't complaining either," I say finally sitting down in our compartment seats.

"Finally you two are here! We thought you guys were going to miss the train," Hermione says furiously shaking her fingers at us "what was so important that you guys couldn't wait till you got to Hogwarts," she says still scolding us.

Embarrassed I turned my face to the side hoping she wouldn't realize why we were late. I don't think Harry got the message because he was smirking like an idiot which got Ron's attention and he bursted out laughing.

"I can think of a reason," Ron says still laughing and smiling that one smile everyone knows. "No, but seriously do you guys ever get tired. Like at all,"

"Ronald, you have such a dirty mind I bet it wasn't even the reason they were late. They probably just missed their alarm, right?" Hermione says rolling her eyes at the ginger and turning to us as she said her last sentence.

Trying not to show her how red I was, I looked at Harry and said "of course that's the reason, ron is just a bloody git,"

"Let's not lie now love," Harry says smirking at me. He's been getting way too confident with that mouth of his. 

Hermione looks at me and Harry and sees why I've completely turned into a tomato. Trying to give her an innocent smile she says "you guys must have really good stamina,"

We all bursted out laughing. Holding our stomachs in pain from the lack of oxygen we all took a breathe and just smiled at each other.

"Alright we should head to the head girl/boy compartments Harry," I say getting up from our seat. (yes I know in the books Ron was the prefect but he was only the prefect because Harry was too busy with all the voldy stuff so...) 

"How could I forget! Let's get going," Hermione says pushing me out of the compartments.

"I'll be in ginny's compartment when you guys are done," Ron shouts while waving his hands frantically at us signaling us to which compartment he'll be in.

As we get in the compartment I see all the new prefects and the heads. In Slytherin, I was head girl and Draco was head boy. In Ravenclaw Cho Chang and Rodger Davies. In Hufflepuff, it was Cedric Diggory and Susan bones. And in Gryffindor, it was Harry and Hermione (obviously). (Yes I am aware they were different ages but I changed that. They are in the same year as y/n and Harry)

I walk in, hands intertwined with Harry's smiling brightly at each other. But as soon as I do I see people staring, especially the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Draco looked hurt for a second but quickly changed his frown into a smile as he saw me.

He strode towards us and says " I missed you gorgeous," and hugged me tightly 

I hugged back and said " I missed you too, blondie," feeling Harry's hand tighten the longer I hug him. Draco rolls his eyes playfully and turns to Harry and says "Potter," and Harry greets back with "Malfoy," 

Feeling the thick tension I say " alright love, we should get to our prefects," I go to kiss him on the cheek but instead he kisses me roughly on the lips while pulling my waist towards him. But I pulled away earlier than Harry would have liked. But we were literally in a compartment full of people watching Harry and I stick our tongues down our throats so to spare them I pulled away from his soft lips leaving him pouting. 

As he's still pouting I whisper in his ear "We can do a lot more of that later," and walk off to the group of Slytherins.

Blaise and pansy were this year's prefects for our house. Blaise comes towards me in a big embrace making me laugh out how dramatic he was being. " I haven't seen you in forever L/n," he says ruffling my hair.

"It was two months Blaise," I say giggling and rolling my eyes playfully at the handsome guy in front of me "And stop messing up my hair," 

"Well it doesn't seem like it, especially since your sticking your tongue down potters throat and holding his hand," he says smirking at me and nudging my side "I knew you were messing around with him but I didn't think it was serious,"

Blushing like an idiot I glance at Harry talking to his prefects I notice he was already looking at me. As our eyes met he smirked and winked making me turn back to Blaise " I didn't think it was either at first,"

"Is my y/n blushing, oh she must be in love," he says making fun of me " Did he put you under a love potion? Because I've never seen you act this way"

"No he didn't you git, it just happened," I say smacking the back of his head. Chuckling he says "still abusive huh, hmm I thought being in love meant you became nicer,"

"Not even love can change that about her," Draco says playing along with Blaise's game. "But maybe she is under a love potion, it makes way more sense than her actually falling for potter," 

Both of them begin laughing and I say "he's not that bad, I promise. I think you guys would really like him," 

"Us friend with potter? Fuck no y/n/n, have you gone mad!" Blaise says coming off his laughter

"Yea, y/n/n that's never going to happen," Draco says agreeing with Blaise

"You really think they'd be friends with a filthy half-blood L/n," pansy says finally speaking up "There not that pathetic,"

Even though we were in the same house us three never got along with pansy. She was always annoying as fuck trying to follow us around like a lost puppy, eavesdropping in all our conversations.

"The only pathetic one here is you pug face," I say smirking deviously at her "We all know you're just trying to impress Draco. So why don't you do what you do best? Sit down and be quiet like the dog you are,"

She quickly turns red from embarrassment and walks out of the compartment mutter something about going to the bathroom. 

As soon as the boys saw her face they bursted out laughing clutching their stomachs for support.

"Merlin what would we do without you," Blaise says putting his arm around my shoulders

"Our lives would be dull without her," Draco's says smiling down at me


	23. Chapter 23

Y/n's POV

After our meeting with the other prefects and heads, we ended up meeting with Ron. I finally met Ron's sister Ginny she is very gorgeous just like her girlfriend Luna Lovegood. 

They are such an attractive couple. I love ginny's personality, she has spunk to her. She's not very girly but I mean that's what happens when you have 6 brothers. I think we'll become really good friends. 

Luna is very unique and I love that about her. She was talking to me about nargals and when I told her how much I liked her necklace she insisted on making me a bracelet to protect me. 

She grabbed my wrist examining it to measure out how big to make the bracelet. She kept complimenting me on how soft and smooth my skin was. As she did her cold pale hands brought a shiver down my spine but in a way, it felt warm.

As Luna was measuring my hand Ginny was talking to me about how beautiful I am and how I'm not like how she would have thought I would be. Which was a big compliment since she was completely captivating. 

Man if Harry didn't exist and I wasn't with him I'd be with one of them or both. I mean the more the merrier.

Though I think Harry got jealous because he kept holding me around my waist keeping me as close as possible. Keeping one hand on my thigh while having a conversation with Ron and Neville.

I didn't really get to know much about Neville other than him also being very attractive and how he loves to talk about plants. He's is also very confident and was telling me about his parents being Aurors. I've heard a lot about them before. They are very well known around the ministry for having helped capture a lot of criminals that are in Azkaban.

Then there were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. They were in the compartment next to us. From what I've seen they are together and look very entranced with each other presence. I've met them before in my classes, especially Seamus he's unforgettable. 

So far I've met all of Harry's friends. And I've gotten along with most. However, they were a bit distrustful of me at first but ended up getting used to me.

———————————————————————————

As we got to Hogwarts we sat down at our respected houses enjoying the feast until Harry signaled me to come over. 

I really didn't want to go over there. I kept shaking my head no. But this idiot got up from his seat and walked towards me. Merlin what was so important he had to come and get me.

"Hey gorgeous," he says kissing my cheek.

"Hi? Did you need something," I say fixing his glasses since there at the tip of his nose again.

"I'm glad you asked because I do," he says smirking at me. What is he up to?

"And that is?" I question 

"You," he says and then no second later he grabs my waist making me stand from my seat walking me to the Gryffindor table. Everything happened so quickly that I didn't get to finish my food. They had my favorite cake over there too.

"I didn't want to come," I say whispering in his ear.

"And why not?" He says sitting me by him

"Because they don't like me, nor want me here," I say. I only just met them. They probably don't want a Slytherin to sit with them. And vice versa with the Slytherins they wouldn't want a Gryffindor sitting at our table.

"Nonsense they love you," he says smiling down at me "but not as much as I do, not even close,"

"Y/n/n you've come to join us aye," Seamus says

"Oi if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Fred says smirking at us

———————————————————————————  
(Possible Future)

I see myself walking into a very homey house with Harry by my side. As we walk in I see a beautiful ginger lady who is short and chubby with a tall ginger man by her side. I see Ron and Hermione together sitting on the couch laughing until they see us. They get up running towards us. Hermione jumping into my arms in a warm embrace.

"How was your honeymoon? Where did you go? Was it magical? Did you use a condom? Tell me everything!" Future Hermione says

"Let the lady breathe love," Future Ron says to his bushy-haired girlfriend "Hey love birds," he says when turning to us "How was it?"

"It was brilliant, she's brilliant," Future Harry says lovingly gazing down at me as if I'm the most entrancing being there is.

I feel the heat rise in my cheeks and kiss him on the lips "you're brilliant," I say to the brunette 

"Oi if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Future Fred says bring us into a big hug

"Are there any little potter running around yet?" George says

"That's not how that works Georgie," I say hugging the tall handsome twins

"Enlighten us? How does that work y/n/n?" they both say simultaneously while ruffling my hair

"Leave the two alone you tosspots," The ginger lady said as she hits them with a cleaning rag

"And you call us our mother," The twins said rubbing the back of their heads in pain

"My beautiful daughter," Future lily says running up to me in a big embrace almost making me fall but lucky Harry had his hand behind my back to support me

"I missed you," Future me says hugging her back with just as much force

"I'm still here," both Harry and James say simultaneously. Harry really is like James. They are both in the same stance arms crossed on their chest with an annoyed look.

"We know," Lily and I say together and when we do we both giggle

"We could never forget you two," I say "Especially since we're both married to you two,"

"They are both so dramatic," lily whispers in my ear "Father like son,"

"I still haven't received my hug!" James says

"I missed you to James," I say going over and hugging him while lily goes to hug Harry

"Is he treating you right because if he's not. I will take care of him for you," James says into the hug

"James! He's your son," I say looking up at him

"And your the closest thing I've got to a daughter," he says looking at me "I hope you know I see you as my daughter." He pauses "So if he's being a bloody tosser, you best know I'll take care of him for you,"

"He's been an amazing husband. So don't worry there will be none of that," I say smiling at him

"Good then he's just like his Dad, I'm an amazing husband you can ask lily she'd say the same," he says

"I bet James," I say giggling   
———————————————————————————  
(Back to the present)

"Can't be apart more then 5 second huh," George says

"Leave them alone Fredric," Ginny says "and you to Georgina,"

"Why are you two even here? Don't you got a joke shop to run?," Ron says

"Yes our dear brother you've finally asked a useful question," George says patting Ron's head

"We came to advertise some of our products, and visit our family," Fred says

"That's all true but that's not the only reason," George says "right Freddie,"

"Shut your trap Georgina," Fred says smirking 

From the corner of my eye I see Hermione turn red and look very embarrassed. I don't know why but when George said that she tried to change the subject but George was persistent.

"Our dear Freddie here has come to see a girl," George says winking at him.

"Finally, I thought you would be forever alone," Ginny says patting her brother on the back "who is it? Do I know her? Do I like her? Is she pretty?"

"I'm going to ignore that comment but no I'm not telling you who she is. She doesn't want it to be known yet and to answer your other questions yes yes and pretty is an understatement she is completely gorgeous," Fred says trying to calm Ginny down 

I don't know if it's the shots of fire whiskey I had over at they Slytherin table or I've gone completely mad. But Hermione is smiling so brightly at Fred as if he was talking about her.

Don't get me wrong she is fucking beautiful like if Harry didn't exist...... fuck I'd be all over her. 

Anyways I thought she liked Ron? Could her and Fred be something? I need to talk to her about this as soon as possible. They would be such a cute couple. 

"Freddie sound like your in love," Ron says smiling up at his big brother

"He definitely is, he's always blabbering on about how beautiful and smart and blah blah blah blah," George says

"All we have to do is find dear old Georgina a girlfriend next," Ginny says "you've been alone long enough, don't you think?"

"What about Angelina Johnson she's hot," Ron says "didn't she fancy Freddie? Maybe she would fancy you too Georgie,"

"She is very pretty," George says" but I'm pretty sure she liked me and not Fred,"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Georgie," Fred says 

As the two bicker the rest of us go into our own conversations speaking of complete nonsense and stupidity. But I wouldn't be any where else than where I am right now.

"So Mrs.potter, when are you going to get married," George says finally coming out of his fight with Fred

As I was about to speak I was instead surprised to hear a familiar voice that I wished didn't answer that question. "I think you mean Mrs. Malfoy," Draco says smugly at the two "We will be getting married at the end of this year,"


	24. Chapter 24

Y/n's pov

Silence. Absolute silence. No one said a word. No one breathed. No one moved. Everyone's smile dropped. 

It was as if everyone was told something so horrible (ex: a death) that they just couldn't believe it. As if not moving or saying anything will make it go away. As if they didn't as what they just said.

I see harry looking at me as my face went pale. My skin was on fire. My heart was begging this was a dream that this wasn't real.

"You still haven't told them? Y/n, " Draco says looking at me. But as soon as he sees my face he instantly regrets what he said. He wouldn't admit it but he was just jealous and didn't think I would have this reaction.

"Liar, " harry finally says unsure if what he was saying was true

"You're full of shit Malfoy, " ron says backing up harry

I look at Hermione not bringing myself to speak. All I want to do is cry and hide away like a child. My throat was aching my heart was begging for me to say the right thing to fix it.

When our eyes connect I realized she was already watching my every move. She wanted to come and comfort me but wasn't sure if she should.

"Am I y/n/n?" he says not backing down since they've called him out even though he wished he never got up to say anything "Am I lying?" 

Everyone stared at me. But I wasn't looking at anyone until harry moved my face to look at him.

"Tell me it isn't true, " Harry says with pleading eyes "tell me he's lying, " with every word I hear his voice cracking and eyes glistening. Making his glasses fog up "tell me Malfoy is just jealous and that you're not marrying him because you love me, " 

At this point, I couldn't keep the tears from running down my face. Everything hit me. What I've been doing. I never should have lead him to the 7th floor because if I didn't he wouldn't be crying in front of me. He wouldn't have fallen in love with me. 

I wouldn't have fallen in love with him.

There's no way of getting out of it so breathe the words I wish weren't true "He's not lying, he's telling the truth, "

He looks into my eyes searching to see if im lying. Hoping that maybe this was a horrible joke. That I didn't break my promise again. But found that I wasn't lying. I was telling the truth. 

"How could you- why would- was this game to you?" he says yelling at me "was this a bet to see if you can get the little virgin boy to have sex with you? And then when you got what you wanted let him fall for you?"

"No of course not I-" I try to say through tears but was cut off

"No, it is. You wanted me to fall in love with you then you'd break my heart. Right?" he says with most venom he could muster

"No, I love you. I do. This was never a game to me, I promise, " I say begging him to listen to me

"Liar, you don't love me. You never did, " he says looking down at me with his hands in his hair trying to pull it out "God do you know what the worst part is?" he says shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what he was about to say "I still love you, and I probably always will. Because im the idiot who thought he could get the girl he always wanted, " 

"I have to, " I say looking down below a whisper "I have to marry him, " 

"I can't believe anything you say anymore, " he says looking at me in disbelief "Because everything that comes out of your mouth is lies, " 

"If you just let me explain-" I try to say but he cut me off

"I can't do this anymore, " he says closing his eyes as tears are still streaming down his face "you and me, I can't. I can't even look at you. I don't want you to ever talk or look at me again," he pauses and takes a deep breath "were done, " 

I was frozen. I lost everything my hearing and vision it all went blank. I felt nothing, empty, lost. It was as if my heart stopped beating and there was no oxygen left in my lungs. I was nothing. 

He hated me and I deserved it. I deserve to feel this way. I deserve to feel nothing but pain. All I could do was get out of there as soon as possible. But before I left I said "im sorry, " and apparated into my dorm room.

As soon as my feet touched the ground my knees buckled and I collapsed onto the ground my hands in my hair as I let out the most painful cry I could muster. Feeling every bone in my body ache as if it's being shattered over and over again. 

Replaying what he said over and over again in my head "I can't do this anymore, " 

Scratching at my skin as my whole face is drenched in tears "I can't even look at you, don't ever look or talk to me again, " 

I get up from my floor and strode towards my bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror. My hair a mess my face puffy and my skin red. I hated the sight. I hated me. "Were done, " 

⚠️ Trigger warning: mentions of blood

That's it I broke. I lift my clenched hand and punched my reflection. As the mirror cracks and the bits of glass deepen into my skin. I punch it over and over again hoping to feel something. But yet there was nothing. I felt nothing.

The blood going down my arm and splattered around the mirror. I take a look at my hand and see my skin was torn and bloodied. But I deserved it. I knew I did. 

Since I was lost in my own self-pity. I didn't seem to hear the door to my dorm room or bathroom open. 

It was Draco.

And before I knew it he pulled me away from the mirror and dragging me out of the bathroom. Looking at me up and down he lets out a tear and says "I'm sorry,"

Not moving a single muscle he proceeds to say "I didn't think it would hurt you that much. I'm an idiot and a horrible friend," he pauses looking down at me "I never meant to hurt you,"

"Thank you," I say finally speaking and looking him in the eyes

"For what," he looks at me perplexed 

"For telling him," I say pausing for air "If you didn't tell him, I never would have," running my hand through my hair feeling all the strands of hair run through all my open cuts. "He needed to know,"

"He deserves better Draco, someone that doesn't lie and keeps there promises," I say as my tears don't seem to stop falling " And that person isn't me,"

"Don't say that," Draco says coming close to me "you are an amazing person who's made wrong choices," he says wiping the tears off my face "Everyone makes mistakes,"

But it wasn't a mistake. This was a matter of life and death. I wasn't going to let him lose everyone he cares about. Even if it meant I lost the one person I did.

Why does doing the right thing hurt so badly?

Is it because it's easy to do the wrong thing. And hard to do the right thing? I wish it doesn't have to be so hard. 

I wish I didn't feel my heart aching for his voice, his touch, him.

———————————————————————————  
(Possible Future)

I see an older me paler then usual. Way more skinnier for my well being and cheeks hollow. You can see every single one of my bones through my skin. 

There's a very large and heavy ring on my left hand and the promise ring Harry gave to me, no on longer on my hand but was on a necklace long enough to keep it hidden from plain sight.

There were framed picture of my future self with Draco and our children. Our house once again empty and dark. But this time I was on the floor holding a picture my future self had in a box. 

As my future self looked at the picture warm tears ran down her thin face as a whimper cascaded through her lips. 

She says "I love you, and I always will," she takes a deep breath and continues by saying "I made the right choice, even if I'm not happy.... at least you are," 

And as I look closer to the picture. I see it was of Harry and I from the present. Holding each other close and looking into each other's eyes. There was nothing but love and happiness in that picture. 

And now all that is gone.  
———————————————————————————


	25. Chapter 25

Y/n's Pov

24 days

13 hours

34 minutes

And 27 seconds

Since that day.

All I can think about is him.

It hurts every time I breathe or move.

I never truly understood why people would cry over someone breaking up with them. Past me would have said I'm being pathetic and weak. 

But does showing your emotions make you weak?

Yes.

As I lay down in my bed curled up in a ball. I feel my sticky face dried of all its tears. Because when you've cried so much sometimes there's never any more tears left to cry. Even if you feel like you want to you just can't.

"Y/n/n, you need to get up at some point," Hermione says as she crawls in the bed with me

"I got up to use the bathroom," I say snuggling up close to her

"Hurray you got up to use the bathroom," Hermione says sarcastically as she brushes my tangled hair out of my face "Can you at least get up to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," I say as soon as she asks. Even though my head is pounding with every thought that crosses my mind. Or when my eyes can barely focus on light. And when I stand up I have to grab something because I get so dizzy. But I'm just not hungry anymore...

"You've barely eaten y/n!" She says putting an arm over my waist "And don't say you're fine because you feel like bones,"

Maybe it's time I get up. I can't stay in my dorm room forever. 

Through these past days, I told dumbledore I was out with spattergroit. And for the most part, he believed it. But Im pretty sure he knew I was lying.

He knew about my situation especially since he's close with the ministry. He's supposed to be mine and Draco's officiant for the wedding. Apparently, my father says it's good for the daily prophet if he's in it.

"Alright, let's go then," I say getting out of my warmth

"Wait! Really!" Hermione says shooting up from the bed and looking at me

"Yes really," I chuckle "I can't stay in bed forever,"

Even if I want to.

"Just don't overdo yourself," she says coming up to me placing her arms on my shoulders "we can go get some butterbeer and check out Hogsmeade,"

"That sound brilliant, I'll just go take a shower and get ready," I say tucking a piece of her bushy hair behind her ear

She smiles back at me then her face scrunched up with annoyance "Ugh I have to go to my dorm to get ready," she says running a hand through her hair. 

Realizing that our common rooms are a long walk I say "Just get ready here, I bet I have some clothes you may like,"

As her face lightens up she hugs me "Thank you, I've always wanted to do this. I could never because Harry and Ron never-"

She quickly stops talking and says "sorry," looking down at her feet

I lift up her face with my finger and said "you can talk about him I don't really care," even though I really do "besides I've got to get used to it,"

"Right, sorry again," she says with a sheepish smile

"Stop apologizing darling, it's fine," I say looking into her comforting chocolate eyes. I never really really took in how beautiful she is, especially with her little freckles placed beautifully on her face. Her pale skin that compliments her light brown hair perfectly. 

If it wasn't for her I don't think I'd be getting out of bed right now. I'm so glad to have Hermione as my friend.

"Darling that's a new one," she says grinning at me trying to keep steady eye contact while a blush rises to her cheeks

"It fits don't you think," I say grabbing a towel for me and her.

"Yea I guess so," she says trying to keep her cool. As she says that I hand her a towel.

"What's this for," she says not really paying attention to what she's saying. While eyeing the towel in my hand and the one I gave her.

"So we can shower," I say obviously 

"Together! I mean that's good with me. Don't think I don't want to shower with you I mean I'm not saying I want to like a creep. I know you have a beautiful body. Not that I've been looking it's just-" I cut off her hurried rambling

"Hermione relax," I say placing my hands on her shoulders "I didn't mean together, so you can breathe,"

"Of course you didn't," she says all flustered not making direct eye contact 

"You're so adorable," I say chuckling at her "Alright hurry up so we can also go to honey dukes,"

"Okay fine but please don't buy the whole store like Ron and Harry did. Molly did not like that and made them return all the candy since they spent the money that was meant for their books on chocolate frogs," she says

I laugh at the boy's idiocy but couldn't blame them. 

"It's not funny molly was pissed, She sent a howler saying RONALD WEASLY HOW DARE YOU SPEND YOUR MONEY ON SWEETS. IM ABSOLUTELY OUTRAGED BY YOU. IF YOU DON'T GO BACK AND RETURN ALL THOSE SWEETS WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME. Oh and Ginny dear congratulations on making Gryffindor your father and I are so proud," she says in a way I expect this molly woman would say it. (Yes I know the age requirement to go to Hogsmeade was when they turned 13. Let's just say it's 12 or Fred and George got it.)

I remember this day it was during the second year.  
Everyone teased Ron for weeks, it was hilarious. You could hear Molly's voice throughout the castle, even Mrs. Norris jumped at her shrieking.

"She sounds like a lovely lady. Maybe one day I'll meet her," I say smiling at her 

(1 hour later)

Hermione and I are walking through Hogsmeade arm in arm. When we decided to stop at Weasley's wizard wheezes.

As we enter we are immediately met with smiles and laughter all around. Teens of all ages messing around with all the Weasley's gadgets. 

Hermione and I decide to look at the 15+ section since we've already seen most of their regular items.

There were many items that were very explicit but are deemed useful. 

* Need help getting it up take one of these and you"ll be hard as a rock

* Did he tell you he pulled out? But now your met with a mistake? No problem take our new chocolate "begone problem hello happiness" works within hours

* Are you single? That's alright, You don't need no man or woman in your life! All you need is our extendable dildo it'll morph into any length or width you like and its vibrations will go up to your hearts desires

* Do you not feel any sexual attraction towards another? No worries take our knew and improve lust candies. We have them in all flavors * warning we do not recommend taking more than one

There were many more items but I decided to look at their lingerie section. Wow, there was very little clothing in most of them but overall they were cute.

"Mione, come try this on with me," I say holding up a burgundy set with flowers on them

"That really," she says look at the matching set in lilac "where's the rest of it?"

"Please," I say pouting at her "I'm going through a heartbreak right now, and trying on clothes with my best friend would help,"

"You call that clothing," she says with her eyebrows raised

"It's made out of fabric so yes," I say smiling up at the brunette 

"Fine, only because it's actually cute," she says taking it and as we were about to go try them we were startled with voices of two familiar people

"Those would look great on you two," Fred says "what do you think Georgie?" 

"Absolutely they would," George says putting an arm around my shoulders as Fred does the same with Hermione

"Mind if you try them on for us," Fred says looking at Hermione

"Fred," Hermione says testily 

"That is my name," Fred says while Hermione glares at him "all alright, alright later then,"

"Aren't they a cute couple," George says in my ear

Couple? Couple? Omg, I've been meaning to talk to Hermione about that. When we go out for butterbeer I'll ask her but for now, I'll play along

"Definitely," I say smiling at George 

"So I see your feeling better," Fred says turning his attention to me

"Yeah, we heard you were out with spattergroit," George says

Using my amazing acting skills I cough and say "yeah I'm all better now," I say looking at the two "by the way I hope we're still friends because-"

"Why wouldn't we be friends," George says perplexed 

"Did you find two other handsome ginger twins," Fred says in disbelief 

"Have we been replaced," George says placing his hand over his heart dramatically 

"Who are we kidding there are no other Handsome ginger twins, only ginger twins," Fred say looking to George matter of factly

They were about to go back in forth till I said "well because of Harry and me," I take in a deep breath "I know you two were friends with him first, but I really do like being friends with you two but if you don't want to be mine I totally understand-" As I was about to continue rambling they cut me off thankfully

"That doesn't change a thing," Fred says

"Yea just because you aren't with him doesn't mean we're going to stop being your friend," George says

"Besides we know why you're marrying Malfoy," Fred says

I looked at them questionably until George said "Hermione told us," 

"And you believed her?" I say "just like that?" I'm only saying this because I feel like it shouldn't be that easy to convince someone.

"Of course we do," Fred starts to say but George finished it for him "No one Marries Malfoy at will,"

We all burst out laughing clutching our stomachs while our faces turn red. But when we've all calmed down they pull us into a big hug. 

"Thanks, I really needed that laugh," I say smiling into the hug

"No problem Mrs.Potter," George says

"George," I say testily while folding my arms to my chest 

"What! I still have hope," he says looking down at me

"Yea we're rooting for you two," Fred says twirling me around

"But if you two don't work out. You can join the big boys," George says

"There's still Malfoy remember," I say rolling my eyes at the idiot

"Oh right, I forgot about that git," George says 

"Okay well if your done flirting with y/n/n, we can finally head off to get butterbeer like we planned," Hermione says looping our arms together

We were about to put back the lingerie till they said "keep it,"

"What," Hermione says

"It's on the house," George says

"We couldn't, I can't," I was saying

"Shut up and take it, you"ll get more use out of it than us," Fred says but before we could say anything else they were pushing us out of the store with a bag to put the clothing in.

"Have fun," Fred says "But not too much, " waving a finger at us jokingly

"Don't do anything we wouldn't," George says

Then we headed off to the three broomsticks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know what the fuck I just wrote.....


	26. Chapter 26

Harry's Pov 

24 days 

13 hours

13 minutes

And 27 seconds

Since the last time I saw her

That was the last day I was happy

People say everything happens for a reason but her and I not being together wasn't something I expected. 

I always thought she and I were meant to be. Ever since I first saw the beautiful girl at the 9 3/4 platform. She could tell I was nervous so she smiled so big that it made my 11-year-old heart melt. She grabbed my hand and walked me straight through the wall. 

She didn't seem to have any family with her. So when we went through the wall my family followed closely behind I couldn't say anything to her because she made me so nervous until my dad nudged me to say something. 

I accidentally said she was the prettiest girl I've ever seen with a hurried thank you at the same time. She giggled a bit and said no problem then walked off to the person I now know as Malfoy. Even then I was entranced by her and I was only 11. 

She looked back one more time when I was hugging my parents and for a second she looked confused but went on. The whole time when I was saying goodbye to my family I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her hair her smile, her giggle, her. My dad and Sirius kept teasing me about the whole thing and I may have told them I was going to marry her. 

My mom started to tear up and said "What have you taught him, James, " 

And then Sirius said, "Yeah that's James' son, ". 

While my dad whispered in my ear and said "If you want to marry her, then don't give up because then maybe you'll get yourself a flower, " he went up and kissed my mom on the cheek while putting an arm around her waist.

"It only took him six years, " Sirius said jokingly

"And it was all worth it, " my dad said

I know it sounds stupid, that I actually thought I'd be with my first love. 

But from the moment I met her, I knew she was my flower. 

I do not regret any time I spent with her because without her I would have never known what it was like to be in love. 

Even if it wasn't real for her.

Hermione and ron kept telling me about how she didn't have a choice and she does love me. But in all reality, everyone has a choice unless, it was a life or death situation, which I guarantee it's not the case.

What I don't understand is how she could keep up this charade for this long. How does one pretend to be in love with someone? What pleasure did it bring her? Was it seeing me heartbroken? Or was it just sex?

It started off as just sex and I know I shouldn't have been mad at her when she fooled around will Diggory. I knew what we were yet I acted like she cheated on me.

Friends with benefits is when a relationship is one in which two people are physically intimate with one another, yet they're not committed to each other in any way. 

Yet it hurt worse than a bludger to the head when she was with him.

She had told me she had a sexual relationship with Malfoy but I guess the 11-year-old me hoped that I finally got my flower. When in all reality I got a thorn.

Did she ever cheat on me? When we were actually together? Does our relationship even classify as a relationship?

These are the thoughts that have been running through my mind for the past 24 days. This is worse than when she first broke my heart or when I broke my own. 

I've been in my dorms sulking in the same pajamas getting up to only use the bathroom then lay back in my bed. And every day ron comes in and tries to talk to me and distract me but all I can think about is her and how much I miss her. 

I miss when she ran her fingers through my hair. Or when she would hold me at night if I had a nightmare, or I wasn't feeling good. I miss her head on my chest as I hold her close, when she was in my arms it felt like I could protect her from anything and anyone.

And it sucks to realize it wasn't real.

I love and hate waking up in the mornings because then I forget that im not with her anymore. For that split second, I think that we're still together and I look for her in my bed. And when I don't find her I remember.

I was disrupted by my thought when a pillow hit my head " Get. Your. Ass. Up, " ron says hitting the pillow over and over again

I grab the pillow and hit him while saying "Stop. Hitting. Me, " 

"Bloody hell mate, you don't have to kill me, " he says dramatically

"Well don't hit me while im sleeping, " I say getting onto my bed but not before throwing the pillow at the redhead

"You weren't sleeping, you were sulking, " he says and when I don't say anything he continues on with "come on mate you've been in here for 24 days, you can't stay in here forever,"

"Watch me, " I say covering my face with my blanket

"No! No! No more, " ron says pulling the covers off me and pulling me out of the bed by my leg

"Billy, are you really going to do this to me? " I say

"What have I told you about calling me by my middle name, " he says looking down at me "And yes I am going to do this to you, but it's only because I care,"

"Well stop caring, " I say looking up at him " And technically I didn't call you by your middle name it's a nickname since your real middle name is billius and you said I couldn't call you that, " 

"Well, it doesn't work that way. I can't stop caring about you just cause you said too. Just like you can't stop loving y/n no matter how much you tell yourself to, " Ron says

"That was an unnecessary comment, " I say

"Did I lie?" ron says

"Shut the fuck up, " I say

"Nooooo I don't think I will, " ron says

"What do you want anyways? What was so important my beauty sleep was rudely interrupted, " I say

"Im glad you asked!" ron says looking at me "Were going to Hogsmeade, " 

"No, we're not, " I say

"Good thing I wasn't asking, " ron says "we're going and that's final, " 

And let's just say he wasn't kidding. I was practically forced to go with him or else he said and I quote "if you don't go, I will shove your broom so far up your ass you" ll be able to taste the wood, " and at first I thought he was joking but that was until he grabbed my broom and he actually tried to shove it up my ass but he stopped when I said id go.

So I guess im finally leaving my dorm. I hope I at least will have some fun and not see y/n.


	27. Chapter 27

Y/n's pov

"Alright, fuck, marry, kiss. Ron Fred and George?" I ask Hermione as I take a gulp of my butterbeer

"In all honesty, id marry Ron, fuck Fred, and kiss George, " Hermione says a bit nervously " Okay luna, ginny, and me,"

"Getting a little brave are we?" I say raising my eyebrow

"Maybe," she says taking another sip of her butterbeer

"Well obviously marry you, fuck Ginny respectfully, and if she wasn't with Luna, then kiss Luna even though I'd fuck her too," I say

"So you wouldn't fuck me," Hermione says "why only marry,"

"Because if I marry you, I can fuck you every day," I say coming close to her face. Feeling her hot breath on my cold skin. I bring my hand up and wipe her upper lip as her breath hitches at our closeness. "Sorry, you had a bit of butterbeer there,"

"T-hank you," she stutters clearly flustered

"You know the fire whiskey in the butter beers was a great idea I can barely even taste the whiskey," Hermione says regaining her color back

"Draco and I figured that one out in 3rd year," I say smirking at her "so you and Fred?"

"What about me and Fred," she asks not making eye contact

"Don't act dumb darling, I'm not stupid," I say moving her face to make eye contact with me

"I have no idea what your talking about," she says "there is nothing going on between Fred and I,"

"If there isn't anything going on between Fred and you then," I say and pause for a second but continue while rolling my eyes "I'm a Virgin," 

"Y/N!" She says pushing my shoulder 

"And we all know that isn't true," I say taking another gulp "Or else someone need to talk to Harry about his virginity,"

She continues to laugh almost choking on her butter beer so I continue on with saying "The whole time everyone thought Harry and I were having sex we were just playing chess,"

At this point Hermione is in a git of laughter clutching her stomach gasping for air.

"Did the knights give you those marks on your neck too?" She says in between laughs

"Oh yeah," I say exasperatedly "those knight were real scoundrels. They even did the same to Harry," 

"Alright, alright, fine you've got me," she says putting her hands up "it started the summer before 5th year. We were all staying at Sirius's house and I was mad at Ron because he was being an ass to me at the Yule ball. And Fred was upset because his mother didn't approve of their business. So one night we both just got together after we had a bit of fire whiskey. And ever since then we just kept doing it,"

"So you guys aren't technically together?" I say

"No were not. But It's a bit complicated since I like Ron too," she says

"Fuck it have both," I say placing my drink down on the table making it slightly shake

"I don't think they'd want that or at least Ron wouldn't. Ron and I have always had something but he's a dick to me especially when he's jealous," Hermione says

"And he hasn't asked you out yet?" I say

"Nope," she says looking glum "and it sucks since Fred hasn't either. Besides I wouldn't even know who to choose if I had to,"

I rub her back while leaning her head on my shoulder "It's alright darling, when you figure it out I'll be right by your side,"

"Thanks," she says snuggling into my shoulder

"Two more rounds please," I say to madam Rosmerta while holding two fingers up

"Make that four," Ron says coming into view with what looks like Harry trying to turn around and leave. Wow, the one day I go out. I see Harry. 

Salazar really is by my side.

"Ron! Harry! What are you doing here," Hermione says picking her head off my shoulder 

"To obviously get some butterbeer," Ron says matter a factly

"Right well we were just planning on leaving so-" Hermione says

"But you just ordered," Ron says

Realizing he wasn't going to leave I say "A couple of rounds couldn't hurt,"

"Brilliant," he says making Harry sit right next to him

I'm so fucking glad I'm a bit tipsy because if I wasn't I'd be freaking out right now.

"I see you visited the twins," he says point to our bag "what you get," and before we could reply he grabbed the bag

"Did you get one of those- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" He says pulling out our matching sets

"Would you put those away," Hermione says grabbing the bag just before smacking Ron in the head

"Hasn't your mother ever told you to not touch anything that wasn't yours," Hermione says clearly embarrassed 

"So you to went into the adult section I see," Ron says

"What gave it away," I say rolling my eyes but from the side, I hear Harry scoff

"What are you scoffing at?" I say turning my head to the green-eyed man

"Nothing," he says rolling his eyes and finally looking at me in my eyes

"It doesn't seem like nothing," I reply with just as much sass

"I just find it funny how you use to tell me. You and Hermione were just friends," he says with jealousy in his tone "When clearly your not,"

"How," I say as my blood boiling "just because we bought a couple of outfits doesn't mean we're together," 

"Lingerie, really you call that just being friendly!" He says sassily rolling his eyes

"They were a gift from Fred and George," I say "we weren't planning on getting any,"

"Really are you fucking them too, Merlin I wouldn't be surprised," he says chuckling to himself "I mean who haven't you fucked, " as soon as he said that silence grew around the table but I held myself

"You don't get to call me a whore, when I finally asked you to be with me I thought I had found the person that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I was done. So all boys and girls and all the obvious daddy issues. Who cared because I was done. I am sorry I didn't tell you about Draco and that was my fault. But I have my reasons and if you even cared to listen you would know I'm doing this for you. So you don't get to call me a whore," I say with tears glistening out of my eyes. ( fuck I love Grey's anatomy. I thought it went perfectly )

I stand up and look at Ron and Hermione "I think I'm going to go now I'll see you in class," I give one more glance at Harry then left. 

Hermione soon caught up with me and apologized over and over again about what happened. But none of it was her fault. Harry chose to say what he said no one forced him to. 

If that's how he feels then I can't really change that.

"What have I told you about apologizing darling," I say looking at her through my tears

"Right sorry, fuck again sorry, wait," she says as we finally make it back to my dorm

"You really are adorable," I say chuckling at the bushy-haired girl in front of me

"I know you said I couldn't apologize but-" I quickly cut her off and threw some pajamas at her

"Change we're going to have a sleepover," I say while going to my closet and getting another set of pajamas.

She chuckled but went into my bathroom to change.  
After we both got dressed we placed our hair into a messy bun (if you have short hair then you can do whatever you prefer) and went onto my bed.

"What should we watch?" She says

"How about a horror movie?" I say conjuring up a bowl of popcorn with chocolate frogs, fizzing whizbees, and many more delicious candies 

"Perfect," she says coming close to me

"If I jump it's not because I'm scared. It's because Crookshanks was playing with my feet again," I say as her chunky orange cat lays beside us.

"Whatever you say," she says giggling and putting on a movie to her liking. And after that, we fell asleep cuddled up with Crookshanks by our stomachs


	28. Chapter 28

Harrys pov

"You're a fucking idiot, " ron tells me

"I know, " I reply dryly as I replay the scene in my head.

"Your fucking stupid, " ron says while putting his hand in his hair

"I know, " I say in a monotone voice 

"No, you don't know!" he says taking a breath of air calming himself down "Is your head that small that you cannot comprehend the idiocy that came out of your mouth, " he says pacing back in forth in our dorm

"Alright I get it im an idiot, and I know that I shouldn't have said what I said, but I already did and I can't take that back now, " I say getting up from the edge of my bed "It was out of impulse and aggregation,"

"And jealousy, " ron retorts

I rolled my eyes at that comment but replied "It's just they looked like a happy couple smiling and holding each other. It pissed me off, " I say while pushing my glasses up. I remembered the feeling of her fingers fixing my glasses while smiling up at me. Merlin, I missed that. "The way she held her! It isn't fair, " 

"You broke up with her not the other way around, " ron states while sighing "you should really talk to her,"

"Is it true?" I say running my hand through my hair "Is she doing this for me?"

"Yeah, you bloody wanker, of course, she is, " he replies while grinning "I don't know if you've noticed but that girl is completely in love with you. And if you think otherwise then you're a right fool, " 

Just him saying that made me smile idiotically. But if the rumors are true then how would we be together?

"Now get your self together and apologize to her before you regret it, " ron says while patting me on the back

I get up from my bed running to my trunk looking for anything decent to wear and taking a quick shower. Trying to look my best, when I talk to her.

I wonder if she'll like what im wearing? Or the cologne I always wore? Does she hate it now? Should I try a new hairstyle? Maybe I should wear eye contacts?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
(Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room)

Y/n's pov

"You fucking bitch, " Hermione says irritated at me "your cheating,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not, " 

"Are too,"

"Am not, " 

"You just can't get over the fact Im better than you, " I say while winning my fourth round of Uno.

"Well I'd be winning if you weren't cheating, " Hermione says trying to tame her frizzy hair

"Don't hate the player hate the game baby, " right as I said that I cringed

"You did not, " Hermione says while scrunching up her nose in disgust 

"I hang out with Draco too much, " I say shaking my head in disappointment

(Another round of uno)

Hermione and I are on our last couple of cards. She looks a bit on edge while im still high from that special chocolate frog I got from Blaise.

Hermione looks as if she realized something. She reaches over me pushing back a piece of my hair. While doing so her warm cinnamon breathe tickles my lips. She places her hand on my thigh moving a piece of Crookshanks fur while sliding her hand down my knee. 

The things I've taught her.

She tries to take a quick peek at my cards but I quickly move them out of her sight. And push her down to my lap. "And I thought you were a good girl, " I say as I trace her jaw with my fingers not breaking eye-contact, I can hear her breathing change pattern and her skin turning a tinge of pink. 

She gulps while looking into my eyes her breathe hitching "Has anyone ever told you a bad girl never wins?" I smirk looking up at her and say the words she wished I hadn't "Uno, " 

"No fucking way. You cheated, " she says annoyed

"How does one cheat at uno?" I say rolling my eyes 

"I don't know you're a witch and related to Merlin, "she says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dont bring great, great, great, great, great, gramps into this, " I say dramatically waving a finger at her

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't use your special magic to win, " she grabs the deck of cards and throws them up in the air causing me to flair my hands up and somehow freeze them in the air. All the cards placed beautifully in the air I poke at one making it drift off "see you did it again,"

"And they call you the brightest which of our age, " I say collecting the cards and shuffling them.

"Technically they call US that. And by the way, you ain't know albus dumbledore either, " she says sassily

We laugh at our idiocy and lay back on the common room couch. Crookshanks moving to the top of my breasts and laying there as if they're a bed. 

Hermione moves her head on to my shoulder and says "Im hungry,"

"Me too, " I say. 

For a split second, I thought I saw the familiar raven hair. It's probably nothing.

An idea struck as Hermione reached over and began to pet Crookshanks "Hermione you know how you're the best most amazing human being in the world,"

"What do you want, " she replies while turning to look at me

"How could you think such a thing?" I say acting flabbergasted "Can't I just tell my best friend how beautiful she is without having an ulterior motive, " she looks at me with a brow raised "fine, would you be a dear and get us some food while I take a shower, " 

"Your lucky I love you, and also the fact that im so hungry I could eat something as big as Hagrid, " she says while getting up

"Thank you, also some sardines for Crookshanks or even that rat Ronald use to have, " I say looking down at Crookshanks he looks at me with what looks like a smirk (or something that resembles a smirk).

"Actually Crookshanks ate scabbers a while back, " she says scratching the back of her neck while looking down at her cat "ron still doesn't know he just thinks scabbers ran away, " 

I begin to laugh and kiss Crookshanks on the head while repeating "your such a good cat, " he purs at my affection while Hermione says "dont tell ron but that rat always gave me the creeps, I always found him in my room while I was changing just starring at me. I always thought he was an old man secretly, but ron never believed me when I said so, " 

"I found him a couple of times in my shower just watching and waiting, " I say furrowing my eyebrows "Every time I did I'd electrocute him and all his fur would fall off, " 

"Your the reason why he looked like a naked mole-rat, " she says while chuckling, "ron thought Crookshanks did it,"

"Yea, One time I even flushed him down the toilet but that little fucker would just come right back. That was until I put out rat traps, and that fucker lost another toe or a couple I should say, " I reply while smirking

She laughs while shaking her head exiting the common room to get us our food.

Harry's pov

As I wait for Hermione to leave I watch as y/n pets Crookshanks on her chest. The cat looks so peaceful laying where my head used to. 

What I'd do to be in that position again.

Am I really getting jealous of a cat? Maybe? I'm just stalling. 

Ugh, why is apologizing so hard? I need to grow some balls and get over there.

"Potter?" y/n calls out

Fuck I've been seen, it's now or never.

"Hey, how have you been, " I say while cursing at myself for asking the dumbest question I possibly could. 

"Why were you watching me?" she says rolling her eyes at me. Fuck that so hot.

"What I wasn't watching you, " I scoff

"Then what do you call when someone is staring at you from a corner, " she says sassily and rolling her eyes again. 

Fuck, I'd love to shove her against a wall and tell her to stop acting like a little brat while fingering her as i hear her soft sweet moans saying my name in pleasure.

"Look I came to apologize for the way I acted, I didn't mean it, I was just, " I pause

"You were just what? Wanting to be a dick, " she replies once again rolling her eyes. My pants feeling a bit tight as she talks. 

If only she knew the effect she had on me.

"I was jealous, okay, and I know I have no right to be but I was, " I look down at my shoes while she gently moves Crookshanks to the side getting up from her seat and walking towards me "Im sorry, " I say still not meeting her eyes.

I thought she would have slapped me or told me to fuck off but instead, she wrapped her arms around my neck and said "I forgive you, but if you ever pull that shit again I won't hesitate to chop off your dick and serve it to you on a silver plater, " 

That's my girl.

I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist burying my head into her neck while saying "I wouldn't expect anything less from you" as the scent of her shampoo and perfume fill my nostrils I remember the other reason I came here "thank you, by the way, " 

Realizing what I was talking about she says "I'd do anything for you, Harry, always, " I pull her closer to me as she kisses my temple "I love you, " 

"And I love you, always, " I reply as my stomach flutters as if stitches are flying and my heart beating to the rhythm of her breaths. 

My heart truly beats for Y/n L/n and always will "So what now, " I question looking down at her

"The only thing we can do, " she pauses for a moment but continues "be friends,"

"Friends it is then, " I say trying to hide my sad smile. 

How hard can that be? We started off as friends sorta. I mean it's the same thing without doing any sexual activities, we can control ourselves, right?


	29. Chapter 29

Y/n's POV 

As I feel Harry's handgrip tighten at my waist. And his familiar cologne I love so much fills my nostrils while the warmth his embrace always brought me. 

I can't help but feel at home with him.

At his very moment, everything felt right in the world. That was until we heard a clatter of objects dropping and a high pitched voice squealing "Finally,"

Hermione jumped on both of us hugging us both tight almost making our eyes bulge out of our heads.

From the corner of my eye, I see Crookshanks chasing some sort of rat? Or mouse?. 

I guess Hermione took my advice and found a rat for Crookshanks. He looks so happy.

"I'm so happy you guys aren't fighting anymore," she says letting us go from that bone-crushing hug. 

"So am I," Harry says looking sweetly at me "I don't think I could have gone another day without her,"

"I mean someones gotta keep him in line," I chuckle

Soon her happy demeanor turned stern. She closely stood next to Harry with her back straight and head held high while pointing a finger at his chest and saying " You hurt her again and I'll not only break your glasses but every bone in your body!" She pauses for a second to make sure he hears clearly what she says next "including a certain limb you use particularly often," she quickly looks down to his crouch and backs up to meet his eyes

Harry looked very uneasy. All the color from his face drained.

While wiping the sweat from his forehead and gulping he stutters " Yes sir! I mean ma'am, wait no Hermione,"

Looking rather pleased with her self she looks to me and asks "so you guys are?"

But as soon as she does we hear yelling "Harry please tell me you didn't chicken out and accidentally push her down the stairs! Girls don't like that,"

Ron walks into the common room and carefully examines us. He looks to Harry then to me then to Hermione. 

Hermione of course had the biggest smile one can have. She was slightly jumping up and down from happiness while her face looks a tinge of pink.

"Alright, maybe you aren't a pathetic git, " he says grinning at harry " I didn't know if you'd have the balls to do it, " 

"Im glad you have that much confidence in me, " harrys says sarcastically while rolling his eyes

"I always do mate, " ron says smirking at him "So you guys are?"

We didn't really establish what we are except just being friends but that was until Harry looked at me as if searching for some sort of answer.

He didn't tell me we were anything more than that so im going to assume we're just friends.

"Were friends, " I say smiling at the two

"With benefits?" They both say at the same time 

"No, just friends, " Harry says with what I can tell a fake smile. He looked like he wanted to say the opposite but shrugged it off.

"Well-, " ron began to say until the rest of harrys friends came in through the portrait hole.

"For he's a jolly good fellow!, " I hear a bunch of screaming Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw huddled up shoulder to shoulder with a cup of some sort of liquid "For heee's a jolly good felloooowwww! Which nobody can deny! Aye, " 

They all stop in their tracks eyeing all of us together. Examining our features and body movements. Neville, Ginny, George, Fred, Seamus, luna, and dean look at each other and scream "They're back together! Hurray, " 

"This calls for a celebration, " Fred says

"I'll get more fire whiskey, " George says

" I'll get the deserts, " luna says

" I'll get the music, " Ginny says

"I'll get the pot, " Neville says

" I'll get the fireworks, " Seamus says

" And I'll make sure Seamus doesn't burn down the place, " deans says

They all scramble around trying to get everything ready but before they do Hermione and ron screams " They're not together, " 

All of them stop moving and look at us with an upset and perplexed face while saying " What! Why the fuck not! Are guys stupid!"

"They must be if they're not together, " luna says softly 

"You got that right beautiful, " Ginny says putting her arm around lunas waist while kissing her cheek

"So what are you guys then?" Seamus says while leaning on Dean while Dean has his hands in Seamus's back pocket pulling him closer.

"They're friends apparently, " Ron says while rolling his eyes

"With benefits!?" all of them say while smirking at Harry and I.

"No, just friends, " Harry says hurriedly, and annoyed

They all begin to laugh looking at us in disbelief.

Nevile says " Yeah, right,"

"For how long! 2 weeks tops, " Fred says 

"I give it 1 month, " George says

"3 weeks, " Ginny says

"2 days, " Seamus says

"3 hours, " Dean says

"45 minutes, " Neville says

" maybe 2 months, I think they'll realize there meant for each other by then since they're both so stubborn, " luna says softly "If not there both just unintelligent swine's, " 

she pauses for a second as if something came to mind " Or they have been possessed by nargals, causing them to be ludicrous, and delusional," 

"Here, here, " George says bringing his cup towards luna's and clinking them together

" Ginny, have I ever told you how brilliant your girlfriend is?" Fred says "If I haven't then luna your brilliant, " 

Luna looked very pleased with herself especially when Ginny said "Yeah, she is, " and kissed the blonde's lips "And she's all mine, " 

A coursed "aww" went around the room watching the two. Then Seamus turns to dean and says " Kiss me, " 

Dean swiftly replies " Dont gotta tell me twice, " and he hurriedly kissed dean while another round of aw's gone around the room.

"Freddie, I want that! No, I need that!" he says wiping a fake tear from his cheek "Everyone here has someone. Dean and Seamus, Ginny and Luna, Neville and Hannah you and Hermione, Y/n and harry, and Ron has his rat, " 

"Actually Rons rat ran away, " Ginny points out

"I thought the chunky orange cat ate him, " luna says wistfully

"Baby, shh it's not the time to be truthful, " Ginny says

"Wait what about Hermione!" ron says angrily

"Her cat ate your rat, get over it. He was weird anyway. I'll get you a pygmy puff instead" Fred says trying to direct the attention away from him and Hermione

"No, what George said about you and Hermione, " ron says " This all makes sense now, you're with my brother,"

Hermione looking very nauseous I came next to her nodding at her to continue and comforting her as she speaks.

"Well, I-, " 

" Why does it matter if we're shagging? You're shagging lavender brown!" Fred says coming to Hermione's defense

" We aren't together! We're both just shagging, " Ron says angrily "Hermione's mine,"

"No, she's mine, " Fred says

Who's bed does she sleep in though?

Now is not the time to point that out. But how funny would it be if I did say that? 

I chuckle to myself at the thought but bring my attention back to carrot top one and two.

"Im neither of yours, Im not an object can you own!" Hermione states angrily " Ron Im sorry for not telling you I'm shagging your brother but you weren't giving me any reason, not to. And Fred you haven't even asked me to be anything other than just a shag, " 

Everyone went quiet as I tried to rub her arm and closely hold on to her as she leaned her head on me.

"Your right, " Ron states 

Ron Weasley telling Hermione she's right? That's the first. Okay, maybe Im being a little rude but he was being a dick to my Granger. So he deserves every comment I say in my head.

"Of course she is. She's Hermione Granger the brilliant girl who's one of the most amazing people I've met, " Fred says

Yeah, she is.

"Were sorry, " Ron says looking down at us as Fred nods in agreement 

They better be because Im not afraid to go to Azkaban for her. I know damn well she'd help me make an elaborate plan to help me escape.

Hermione takes a deep breath and says " I forgive you, idiots, " 

They both smile and tackle her with a hug. Since she is leaning on me they end up hugging me as well. 

"Wow you smell really good, Y/n, " Fred says smelling my hair and perfume 

"She does, and Hermione too, " Ron states smiling dreamily

"Oh I know she does, " Fred says while smirking

"Group hug, " Neville says clearly a bit weepy and drunk

Everyone gathers for a big hug slightly rocking each other back and forth.

"George that's my ass!" I say rolling my eyes 

"Sorry, that was an accident, " George says while smirking

"It's still there, " I say feeling his hand grip tighten

"It's still an accident, " George retorts

Just as he said that I heard a loud slap " Ow what was that for?" George says turning his head towards Harry and holding the hand that was touching my ass to his forehead.

"It was an accident!" harry says hugging me from behind as we are still in the group hug.

"Okay loverboy, whatever you say, " Fred says hugging everyone tighter.


	30. Chapter 30

Y/n's POV 

I was sleeping peacefully with Crookshanks on my face until Hermione rolled over onto me and screamed "GET. THE. FUCK. UP,"

I of course was startled and sat right up making Crookshanks body being thrown to the edge of the bed.

"WHAT.THE. ACTUAL. FUCK. WAS. THAT. FOR?" I say screaming back at her and looking to Crookshanks making sure he's okay. 

He looks a bit frazzled but this isn't the first time she's done this to us. I lightly pet him trying to calm him down as Hermione responds.

"Morning sunshine," she says sweetly while smiling innocently

"Don't sunshine me," I say waving a finger at her "you gave me and Crookshanks a freight,"

"It was the only way to wake you guys up!" She says defensively "Besides it gets the heart pumping,"

"You little,- " I start while moving my hand up getting ready to pounce

"Hey, hey, hey let's think about this! You love me and I love you," she says matter a factly "you would never hurt your best friend,"

"Of course not, this is just me showing my love and gratitude I have for you," right as I say that I tackle her into the bed using one hand to pin both of her hands above her head and using my other hand ticking her sides as I straddle her.

"Y/n! Stop!" She says through giggles "I can't breathe,"

I stop for a second looking into her eyes bringing my hand that was ticking her to softly graze her lips while whispering " Well then maybe you shouldn't have been a bad girl," I pause but continue "If you were being good we would be doing something else in the same position, that would have you screaming my name in another way,"

Just as I said that I heard two sets of feet bursting into Hermione's dorm. (Since she is head girl she has her own dorm along with the other "heads")

It was a half-naked Harry Potter alongside a half-naked Ron Weasley.

They both had their hair all messy while having their wands pointed up in defense. Ready to duel anything or anyone. 

Harry's glasses are a bit tousled and his face red as his chest heaves up and down. 

He's wearing the boxers I got him before we broke up. The print had little me's on there saying property of Y/N L/N and on the back, it says "please return if found, my owl address is The potter's household located in Godrics hollow or Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry at the Slytherin house" it had little lions with snakes to represent slytherdors.

I got them as a joke. I didn't think he would actually wear them other than the time I told him to try them on. They look cute though. 

"ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT WE HEARD SCREAMING AND-BLOODY HELL," Ron says panting from running up the stairs.

"Well you two seem to be having a spectacular time," Harry says sarcastically while fixing his glasses. A blush starts rising to his cheeks and I look down to his boxers and see a tent rising as hides his bulge.

Which makes sense I'm not wearing much clothing since I was sleeping. I get really hot easily so I wear less at night.

I smirk at what I created. Looking perplexed Harry follows my gaze and he places his hands over his bulge realizing he got hard watching Hermione and I l.

Trying to distract himself he asks "So what were you guys doing,"

"I think we all know what they were doing mate," Ron says smirking at Hermione and I. "Next time you have your little endeavors please invite me,"

Harry, of course, loved that comment and smacked Ron in the back of his head making him scream " I was just kidding," but as he did he winked at us signaling he wasn't.

Hermione and I shook our heads at the redhead for being an idiot. "We will for sure invite you the next time when Y/n tries to kill me for waking her up,"

"That's what all the screaming was about?" Ron says " We thought someone was attacking you!"

"Nope it was just Y/n," Hermione says

"And I'd do it again," I said eyeing the bushy-haired girl

"Y/n never was a morning person except when-" Harry starts to say but Ron cuts him off

"Harry we love you and all that bullshit but please don't tell us about yours and Y/n's morning shags,"

Hermione scrunches her nose and says " Yeah let's not talk about your guy's daily dose of serotonin,"

I find this as a perfect opportunity to get Hermione back since she is distracted "morning darling," I say as I push her off the bed making the bushy-haired girl Yelp in pain.

"And stay down," I say looking accomplished

Harry and Ron look at me as if I'm crazy but I shrug my shoulders and say "What? I'm really not a morning person,"

———————————————————————————

(1 hour later)

We're all sitting in the great hall eating. Harry on my right and Hermione on my left talking to Ron who's in front of us with Ginny to his side and Luna to hers.

"So you two were rowdy this morning," Ginny says smirking at Hermione and I "I mean I knew you had a thing for brunettes but this was unexpected,"

"Not really I saw this coming the moment I saw them together," Luna says softly "I mean if you Harry and Draco don't work out I think you guys would be a lovely couple,"

"You should have been there it was like one of my fantasies," Ron says dreamily

Harry kicked Ron in the shin causing Ron to Yelp "I was just kidding," he winked at us again

"You wouldn't be able to handle us Carrot top," I say while licking whip cream from my finger "you'd say our safe word in the matter of 5 minutes tops,"

He gulps and turns as red as his hair "Well-I," 

"I believe it, Y/n seems the type to be very passionate and dominant, while Hermione may seem innocent but is the very opposite especially around y/n I've noticed,"

Harry places his hand on my thigh slightly gripping on it. I can feel his hand slide up and down making his rings slightly rub my skin turning it a light shade of red.

I gulp feeling how close he is to me. My breath getting slower as my heart is beating at an abnormally fast rate. I close my eyes trying to calm myself. He slides it very close to where I want him the slides it right back down to my knee. 

What a fucking tease.

I look at him and ask him what he's doing and say he responds with "Just being a good friend,"

But before I could reply he says "by the way nice bra and underwear," referring to this morning's endeavors.

I can feel him eyeing my lacy floral periwinkle set through my blouse. It was a little hot out so I wore a tight black cropped spaghetti with a v-neck and lace around it. Along with my green plaid skirt and some converse (Or any outfit you like that matches your style).

"Nice boxers," I whisper in his ear " They look really good on you,"

He lightly chuckled turning a bit red while smirking. "They were a gift from this amazing person who thought it'd be a good idea to put her face on them,"

"Sounds like she has an incredible fashion sense," I say chuckling at him "And she knows how to mark what's hers,"

"She does, doesn't she," Harry says smiling at me.

"What's so funny," Ron asks 

"It's an inside joke," Harry says still looking at me with the cutest smile. We both break character and begin laughing again making the others join in as the great hall fills with our laughter and bright smiles with our faces we go on to have a good morning.


	31. Chapter 31

Y/n's POV

"Fuck, Hermione right there," I say catching my breathe "A little to the left,"

"How the fuck are you so flexible?" Hermione says moving her head to look back at me "By the way, I love the view,"

"I've had a lot of practice," I say moving my body over Hermione leaving our chest pressed against each other's.

"I bet you have," she says giggling "Next time don't be afraid to invite me, " 

"Don't worry darling," I say making eye contact with her "I will,"

Right as we were about to flick the spinner a gigantic carrot came into Hermione's dorm room making us topple and lose our position.

"What the fuck freckles I was going to win," I say as I sit up on Hermione's waist "I'll get you next time darling,"

"You wish sunshine," she says placing her hands on my hips while smirking up at me "I would have won,"

"Am I having one of my fantasies again?" Ron says pinching his wrist "If I am who's getting on me first? Last time it was y/n but I can take both,"

"Like I said freckles you couldn't handle us," I say looking at him up and down then looking back down to Hermione "Isn't that right darling,"

"That's right," she tightens her grip on my waist while I lean down. Bringing my hands to her face then tracing the curves of her chest. 

Hearing a groan from freckles I lean closer to Hermione's lips and as I feel her breath hit mine she closes her eyes and waits for me to press my lips against hers but of course, it was ruined by another person walking in the room and throwing a pair of socks at us.

"Has anyone seen a pair of socks? I think mine ran away?" Harry says looking at us "oh hey guys whatcha doing?"

"You always gotta ruin the moment," Hermione says exasperated, and lets out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding.

"What are you talking about darling, no he didn't," I lean down in a swift motion pressing my lips against hers while she tangles her hands in my hair. She bites my lip for entrance which I gladly gave her. We battle each other for dominance but she gave up half the way after I grabbed her breast.

She let out a little moan that sounded like music to my ears. Hearing heavy breathing from behind us and slight curses, as well as repetitive "bloody hells" a pair of glasses, were thrown at us but at our heads.

"I can't see! Someone stole my glasses," Harry says pretending to have his hands up as if he needs guidance "I'm blind someone please help! Your not gonna leave a blind person to find his glasses by himself are you?"

"Yes mate we are," Ron says "ladies please continue,"

I look back down at Hermione and see she's gone redder than carrot top has ever been "you alright darling,"

"I think I'm bisexual!" She says looking at me with astonishment " That kiss was- like how does your mouth- just- wow,"

"Wait you weren't before?" I say perplexed I thought she was always gay. "I mean I'm bisexual,"

"You are?" Hermione and Harry say together

"Are you guys dense? She flirts with Hermione 99% of the time," Ron says looking at the two back and forth " wow I really am the smartest person here,"

"What freckles said," I say looking back at Ron " And by the way, Harry your not blind, not fully at least. You just don't have 20/20 vision. Things are just a bit blurry to you,"

"Oh, hahaha, right," he says going to grab his glasses from my hand "Thanks,"

Shaking my head at the brunette I turn to Ron and say " So was this similar to what your fantasies about us look like?"

"Yes very much but you know without any uhh clothing," he says giving us a sheepish smile. I look down at both of the boys and see boners I smirk and look back down at Hermione to tell her she grins and speaks up " Maybe you guys should take a cold shower?"

"Why would we need to do that?" They both say simultaneously 

"Are you guys saying we smell because I'll have you know my mother says I smell like pumpkins," Ron says looking astonished

"Yeah and I take a shower every morning and night, you should especially know that y/n," Harry says looking at me with his hands on his hips

"We're just saying maybe a little friend has awoken and is now in need of calming down," I say looking at them.

"What little friend?" Ron says with his brows furrowed "Stop speaking in code just tell us,"

"Alright, you asked for it. You guys kinda well you know uhh-" Hermione tries to say but I finish it for her

"You guys have a boner," I say bluntly 

Both of them go wide eye and look down at their growing erection placing their hands over the bulge and say " That was uncalled for and no we don't it's just-"

"You have your knickers in a twist," I say chuckling at them as they turn red "don't worry I'm flattered and I bet so is Hermione," Hermione of course smirks but stays quiet

The boys mumble " Well we gotta go get ready for lunch uhh see ya," but before they leave Ron says " They're not little by the way," 

"Yeah love, you already know that though," Harry says smirking at me while running his hand through his hair moving his hand from hiding his erection "Or do you need reminding?"

I smirk back up at him and I would be lying if I wasn't tempted. Feeling my heat pulsing I bite my lip at the thought of him and I together again. All the things I want him to do to me at this very moment.

But what I didn't expect was Hermione grabbing the pair of his socks that he threw earlier and threw them at him boner " Stop eye-fucking each other and get out,"

Harry grabbed the socks mumbling a quick goodbye just before winking at me. I shake my head at the idiot while turning to Hermione.

"That was a fun game of twister," she says looking at me

"Yeah it was we should play it more often, maybe with the boys next time," I say

(35 minutes later)

I'm laying down on Hermione's bed with Crookshanks on my stomach and my head dangling from the side of her bed.

I'm waiting for Hermione to finish getting ready so we can go eat with our friends. 

"Hermione why the fuck does this book romanticize getting with a 104-year-old vampire? I mean why does this Bella character want old man dick? Like this is weird he is 104 years old going to a high school with 16-17-year-olds obsessing over this one girl but like what's so special about her?" I say pausing to scratch Crookshanks stomach 

"Then this Bella girl is all sad because he left but like honey no your a victim stop and get some help," I rant to Hermione still reading this book

When Hermione doesn't reply I call out her name again but instead, she replies with " Is this skirt too short?"

Not bothering to look at her I continue staring at the book while saying " Of course not you look great,"

I didn't need to look at her to know she looks beautiful because she always does. There isn't a day that goes by that this girl doesn't look absolutely gorgeous.

"You didn't even look at me," she says brushing her skirt out

I look up from my book and smirk "nice ass,"

She grabs my book and hits me over the head " What I was just stating the obvious,"

"Wait don't lose my page number on that I want to finish reading that," I say trying to grab the book from her

"Y/n you've read this book a million times. Why do you keep reading them?"

"Because I'm trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. I have so many questions that I still haven't found the answers to. Like why did Edward and Bella let Jacob get with their baby that's fucking gross. Manz is a whole pedophile but it's okay since she grows up fast? like no honey that's weird! I don't give a fuck if my child is imprinted by you, if your my age then you shouldn't be with her especially if you helped raise her," I rant to her again

"That is weird, but remember they're just characters in a book don't get yourself worked up about it. We're real not them they're just ink on paper," she states

"True but if you had to chose which team your on who would you pick," I ask

"Edward," she replies

"Same, you know Cedric looks a lot like the actor who plays Edward, I told him that once and ever since then he's told everyone that he's in a movie," I say

"Yeah he's kind of got a big head about it now," she says " I mean at least he's gotta a pretty face,"

"Every time I pass him I call him Edward, and he just answers to it now," I say

"Like I said at least he's got a pretty face," she says giggling 

"You got that right. Don't tell Harry I said that," I say

"Your secrets safe with me, as long as you give me your honest opinion on the skirt," she says

"I like the skirt it really brings out your curves," I say while she examines herself in the mirror

"Don't you think it's too short or it just doesn't look right on me," she says trying to fix her skirt when there nothing to fix.

I come up behind and say "what really bothering you,"

"It just feels like people will judge and make fun of me," she says "I'm going to change I don't like how it looks on me,"

But before she can turn I place my hands on her waist keeping her from moving while pressing my front to her back with my face by her neck making her look at herself in the mirror as I do.

I use my hands to trace up the sides of her chest then all the down to her hips. I look at her in the eyes through the mirror while whispering in her ear " Don't you dare," I move my hands a little lower while speaking " Hermione Jean granger you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, so don't doubt your self for even one nanosecond that you aren't because you are," 

She looks at herself in the mirror and says " I just don't want people to make fun of me,"

"They won't and if they do they're just jealous that they will never look like you," I say "also if they do just know I'm not afraid to accidentally kill someone for you,"

She chuckles while turning around and bringing her arms to my waist and pulling me close as I put mine around her neck. "Thank you, I really needed that,"

"I'll always be there for you darling, always," I say

She pulls away and says "I have another one you can wear, do you wanna match?" 

"Of fucking course," I say jumping up and down "The Weasley twins got another thing coming"

After that, we went on with our days smiling and holding each other's hand with Crookshanks secretly following behind us.


	32. Chapter 32

Y/n's POV 

Right now Hermione and I are getting ready for the Halloween party that's in 2 hours. We've been so excited about it, I mean everyone is.

All the professors go out on certain days for a bingo night, which leaves the whole school unsupervised. The twins of course plan the parties here at Hogwarts because no one else can do any better.

Me and Hermione decided to match. She said she wanted to wear something out of her comfort zone so after numerous considerations we brought it down to one of the most basic Halloween costumes an angel and devil. 

I suggested Hermione should be a sexy librarian but she said she liked this better. 

I put on my silk red dress with some converse and devil horns. I of course did light makeup and curled my hair. 

I'm not wearing heels I don't give a fuck if it looks better that way I'm dancing tonight and I don't want my feet hurting.

Hermione comes out of the bathroom with a halo over her head the same silk dress just in white with light make-up I did for her, curled half up half down hairstyle and white converse. 

Holy fuck she looks hot

I whistle at her while saying "Well don't you look like a real angel, " 

She giggles at my comment but replies with " And you look like a sexy devil,"

"Thank you, I just crawled out of the depths of hell, " I say

"I wonder what Harry and ron costumes are, " she says

"I doubt harry dressed up but im hoping Ronnie took my advice and dressed up as Ed Sheeran, " I reply

Omg, he does look ed Sheeran, " she confesses

"I know it's the perfect costume or he could be the leprechaun I also suggested, " I state

"Let's go see then, also bring a camera just in case he did dress up as Ed Sheeran, " she pleads

"Already 2 steps ahead of you darling, I asked the twins to have people taking pictures of the party so we wouldn't have to, " I say. 

She grins and locks our arms together before wishing Crookshanks a quick good night while asking him to not wait up for us and to not let the vacuum bite. (he's scared of the vacuum)

As we walk through the halls already hearing the music echoing and the walls thumping we walk through the great hall and see people from all houses dancing together in unity.

There are people in each corner either playing beer pong, smoking, eating, or doing something drastic. 

But as of right now I see Cedric Diggory hanging from a chandelier they must have installed screaming "Im a vampire! I'm a vampire!"

Giggling as I hear him also yelling at me "Bella my love come to me?" I shake my head at him implying no so he yells back "Im better then that smelly werewolf, my dicks bigger, and cleaner,"

"Later, okay Edward, " he grins at me while continuing swinging I knew if I didn't say that he would have jumped off and probably broken something.

I examine the room to see it's filled with drug fairies. They're here to ensure everyone has a good time as well as give you more stamina so you can party longer as well lust.

They sprinkle little bits of dust all over the room so you can inhale it. But since the dust is so thin you can't even feel it land on you.

Everyone here loves these fairies some even try and take them home but they cannot be captured unless they want to be. They're very friendly and beautifully beings and almost as small as your pinky.

"Where are the boys?" Hermione yells in my ear

"Does it look like Im a human tracker?" I yell back jokingly at her but before she could reply the two people we were looking for found us first.

"Did it hurt when you fell," Ron says while wearing a Hercules costume

"What?" Hermione replies not being able to hear ron through the music

"Did it hurt when you fell?" He says again trying to yell

But looking at Hermione's perplexed face I yelled in her ear "he's trying to fuck you,"

She looks at me in bewilderment then back at him with a smirk. She takes his hand and walks to the side of the dance floor. 

I shake my head at her but turn my face back to Harry. As I expected he was dressed in his regular clothes an open flannel with a black shirt underneath and regular trousers.

"What are you supposed to be?" I ask

He looks deep in thought for a second before replying "The chosen one,"

"The chosen one really," I look at him for a second then continue on "Okay chosen one are you ready to dance with the devil?"

He smirks and places his hand around my waist while whispering in my ear "I'll always be ready with you,"

He leads me towards the middle of the party placing his hands above my ass while having our bodies incredibly close. My arms are around his neck while my hands are playing with his hair.

"You look gorgeous by the way," he whispers in my ear his breath making me shiver

"I could say the same about you," I reply while pressing my lips to his ear and letting my lips trace his jawline.

"I especially love the dress," he says bringing his hands up toward my bareback. The dress had a low cut backing so I could feel his fingers tracing my skin "But I know you look better without it on, " 

he slowly places his hands on my ass giving it a light squeeze "how about we go somewhere more quiet,"

I nod my head taking his hand as he leads me out of the party but as soon as the great hall door closes he shoves me against a wall. 

Feeling the cold wall hit my backing and his whole body pressed against mine. He smashes his lips on mine making our lips move in sync. He bites my lower lip making me moan giving his tongue a free entry to my mouth. He swiftly runs his tongue through every aspect of my mouth taking control. This kiss was needy and rough like I was a drug he was getting off of.

He used his hands to roam every aspect of my body squeezing whatever he could and pulling me closer to him. 

We were so lost in emotion that we didn't realize we were at the room where everything started but before we entered he took of my dress while I kicked off my shoes. He lost his shirt and shoes along the way. 

We opened the door walking backwards into the room feeling the warmth and comfort it held. However, what we didn't realize was that there were other people in the room.

A half-naked Ron and Hermione snogging on the bed. Hermione was straddling Ron wearing nothing but her lingerie she had under the dress. 

She looked up as she heard us come in. We all stared at each other for a moment but then Hermione got off of Ron and walked towards me. 

She looked me in the eyes and kissed me while tracing her lips all the way down to my breast she unclips my bra as I do her. 

We throw the clothing in a random corner in the room. We stop for a second as we saw the boys standing there not knowing what to do. 

I walk over to Ron pressing my bare chest to his and kiss his pink lips while running my hands through his ginger hair. 

He moans through the kiss and leads me back to the bed now feeling his growing erection hit my stomach I palm him with my free hand not breaking the kiss. 

Hermione comes up behind him and kisses his neck and lips as I go on my knees and take a hold of his member.

I slowly and lightly lick up and down his shaft listening to his groans and whimpers but as I continue this motion, I feel soft wet kisses going up and down the side of my neck as well as a hand squeezing my breast. 

I knew who it was once he placed his hands on my body it was Harry. 

Since I was in a kneeling position he brought me up sort of standing but on my knees, he lifts up my leg and shoves his member inside me while rubbing my clit. 

Feeling all sorts of euphoric pleasure I stop for a moment to let out a loud moan. Ron places his hands through the back of my hair and shoves my mouth, back on his member. 

Bobbing my head up and down I watch as Ron's other hand is fingering Hermione making her head knock backwards. 

It didn't take long for Ron to cum in my mouth his toes curled and his face turned bright red as I kept at my fast pace. He quickly shot his white ribbons at the back of my throat.

While he's riding out his high Harry grabs my throat while still thrusting into me. I feel his rings making a dent in my skin as he uses his other to rub my clit. 

He moves my face to look at him and in a swift motion, he places his lips on mine quickly shoving his tongue in my mouth while whispering "Come for me baby," those words were enough to make me come as soon as they left his lips. 

He surly came right afterwards. Catching my breath he moves out of me watching as our juices spilled on the floor we get up. 

Hermione still looking unfinished I hover over her on the bed and placed soft kisses on her delicate skin. 

While massaging one breast with one hand and using the other to rub her clit. Hearing her whimper at every action I place. 

I bring my mouth to her other nipple swirling my tongue and gently biting at the tip. Moaning loudly she puts her hands in my hair bringing me closer to her breast. 

I slowly lead my kisses to the middle of her chest all the way down her torso and hips. I wrap my hands around her thighs while kissing the inner parts of them and leaving dark hickeys. 

She whimpers as I'm not touching her where she wants and as I continue antagonizing she says "Please y/n/n I need you, please," her begging and shaky voice brought a smirk to my face, and just before I give her what she wants I say "As you wish," 

I bring myself towards her heat licking her slit and walls. I circle around her clit while taking two of my fingers and slowly inserting them in her. I then suck on her bud and teasingly bite it.

She screams my name and pushes my head deeper in her as I continue fucking her with my fingers. But from behind me, I feel someone place their member inside me as I continue my motion on Hermione. 

It was Ron he placed his hands on my hip while keeping a fast thrusting pace. While he continues this motion Harry places his fingers on my clit rubbing as Ron is pounding in me. 

All this action is filling my head with such ecstasy I moan loudly into Hermione sending vibrations to her core as she screams "I'm going to cum,"

"Me too," I say shakily

"Me three," Ron says knocking his head back as our hips collide with each others continuously.

"Me four," Harry says jerking himself off as he touches my bare body

As if there was a connection we all came at the same time while hearing moans and curses echoing the room. 

I lick Hermione clean as Ron pulls out and Harry cleans my back since he came on me. 

Everyone collapses on the bed, Hermione and I in middle hugging each other Ron on her side and Harry on mine hugging my waist. 

Our heavy breaths slowly turned into soft snores and we fell asleep in complete fulfillment.


End file.
